Memories
by LilKinny
Summary: The sequel to What the Overlander? Heron and Sky's life are even more wrecked up now and Sky is more of a softie at some points. VERY OOC AT SOME POINTS!
1. Squid World War I

**MEMORIES IS HERE FINALLY!**

_Heron's POV_

They play in the castle Notch built for us. The castle is large and has an un-breaking spell on every item in the house and the house itself. That is a safety precaution for war. Like the one going on now. It gets colder and colder as more things blow up.

"Mommy, I need a sweater!" One of my daughters runs up and begs. I feel horrible. Since I influence nature, I make it colder whenever a part of nature dies or explodes. I get my daughter a sweater and she runs off.

Both of my daughters reflect the two of us. Iris, the younger one, has curly auburn hair and hazel eyes with green flecks in them. She has fair skin. She has half of the power to influence nature, and a thing being destroyed doesn't make things become colder, she gets fierce headaches and terrible stomach aches. My other daughter, Lilac, is about three minutes older than Iris. Lilac has brown hair with red highlights in her wavy hair. She has green eyes (no brown) and tan skin. She has the other half of the nature powers. When things get destroyed, she gets in a way that makes her seem distant. She wanders around, sits in corners, and doesn't eat for hours.

Both of my daughters have Sky's lust for weapons. Lilac is great at combat, Sky deemed her his favorite. She is outgoing like him and great with swords. She prefers a diamond sword, making Sky really angry. Iris, however, is like me. We both use bows and snipe our enemies. She is quiet and only becomes loud if it is an emergency or we are battling.

Iris runs off with a purple sweater in her arms, her curls bouncing up and down. Lilac stumbles in and sits in the corner. Sky and I have come to the conclusion that we shouldn't bother her when she gets like this. I go into the kitchen and get Nutella with bread. It is Lilac's favorite food and she only eats this or steak. After getting her sandwich, I go over to her and set the plate down. She glances at me and looks away out the window. We both share the same burden about Sky and the army. Iris comes in and sits next to Lilac.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Lilac asks in her small 7-year-old voice. I sigh and it gets colder as another tree gets destroyed. Iris shivers slightly.

"I don't know honey. He has been gone so long; I'm starting to think we're losing." I admit and they gasp.

"Mommy, don't say that. We will win and beat the squid army. They will fall from Daddy's butter sword." I chuckle slightly at their language. They call gold 'butter' since they hear Sky say it all the time. The twins look so alike yet act so different…..

"I'm just worried. It's been five years since he's gone to war and I'm worried he won't come back. That or they will lose and he will be forced to jump into lava." I say worried about what will happen. He jumped into lava when we were teenagers and he lost his memory.

"Daddy will be fine Mommy. Relax and let us be warm!" Iris shouts and I laugh at her enthusiasm. To make her happy I make the room warmer and she smiles and runs off.

"Mom, why couldn't I go to war with Daddy?" Lilac asks innocently. I look at her determined face and she has pleading eyes.

"The squids are dangerous and have no limit to their cruelty. If they found out about you, they could use you and Iris against the Sky Army and threaten to harm you. How about we launch sneak attacks on the Squid Army? Go ask Iris if she wants to help me snipe them." I tell her and her eyes grow wide with happiness as she runs off to find her twin. They return and we go to the Weapon Room Sky made in case we ever got attacked.

"Can you enchant our weapons Mommy?" They ask together and I laugh as I take their weapons. Lilac has a diamond sword, the diamond sword Hero gave me after the old one dropped into lava. Iris has a bow that was dropped from a spider jockey.

"How about infinite arrows for our bows and Bane of Arthropods II for your sword?" I wink and they nod quickly. I also add in Fire Arrow to the arrows and I give them their shiny weapons. After we turn invisible (they got that trait from me, except they're still working on theirs, so they fade away until you can only see an outline of them), we teleport to Sky. He's in a command room, face set with grim determination.

"Is that Daddy?" Iris asks me telepathically. I nod and they smile.

"Don't scare him. He doesn't even know that we're here right now." I warm them telepathically and they sulk.

"Holy Butter, the Squid Army is so strong….. Dawn is in the Nether treating fallen Butter Warriors, Lox is captured again, and Universe is on the field battling. What do I do?" He says pacing back and forth. All of a sudden, the wall explodes behind him and squids enter. The girls run up to me, clutching their weapons and hugging me. I pat their heads.

"Sky, your army is almost defeated. Most of your warriors are gone or almost dead and you choose to pace in a room? Pathetic Sky and I've known you for a while now." The Squid general addresses Sky. Iris telepathically growls and I pat her back. The Squid General tackles Sky and he falls under the fat squid's weight.

"Now, I can finally see you perish." The S.G. grins wildly and starts lowering a sword to Sky's neck. I gasp quietly and the sword starts cutting into his neck. Iris can't take it anymore. She shoots a fire arrow at the S.G., who collapses after being set on fire. She looks shocked and then looks at me. I smile and nod at her silent question. I'm shocked Lilac wasn't the first one to snap. Sky gets up and turns around, looking wildly.

"Cave? Seth? Aviator? Did you guys get Dawn's help message? This isn't funny, who just shot that fire arrow at the General?" He asks looking around hopefully. His eyes set on the girls and their faded bodies. They tense when he looks at them.

"Who's there?" He booms, making Lilac telepathically whimper. I know he won't hurt me, so I appear, much to the girls and their telepathic pleas.

"Heron, why are you here? Who's watching the girls?" He says as he stares at me in shock.

"What is this, that time in the Nether? No hello or 'I'm glad you just saved me from dying at the hands of a squid?'" I say accusingly and the girls telepathically laugh. He laughs too and hugs me.

"Where are the girls?" He asks and playfully punches my arm.

"Somewhere you wouldn't expect them to be." I say and he pales.

"They didn't get captured by the Squid Army, did they?" He asks as fear creeps into his hazel eyes. I laugh and shake my head.

'You can appear now.' I tell them telepathically. They appear and Sky looks at them confused.

"Who are they?" He asks confused. Lilac growls and Iris scowls. They both raise their weapons and Sky looks genuinely frightened.

"Heron, seriously who are they?" He asks as he backs up against a wall. A thought must have popped into his head because his eyes widen slightly and he unleashes his sword. Iris scoots back a few steps but keeps her bow aimed as Lilac actually _advances_. She definitely has Sky's fighting spirit.

'Mommy, why is Daddy going to attack us?' Lilac asks telepathically as her face doesn't stray from its murderous look. I say I don't know and she advances further as Iris hangs back even more.

"Iris, put your bow down. It got old. Lilac, stop acting like you're in a fighting movie because he doesn't know who you are. Sky, seriously? You got scared from 7 year olds with weapons." I yawn and the girls come back to me. Sky lowers his sword and starts to laugh.

"You guys are such trolls! I can't believe that I actually showed weakness there." He chokes out as he laughs. The girls look at me confused and Iris asks me what a troll is telepathically.

"SKY! Don't use language around them!" I scold and he stops laughing.

"So here is my little fighter. You sure have become a better fighter. Are you still using the training course I made you?" He addresses Lilac, who hides behind me more. He looks at me confused.

"You haven't seen them in five years. They don't remember you. Well, except Iris, who pointed it out first." I reply and Iris waves shyly.

"You know what? We need extra soldiers. Can you guys join the Sky Army?" He asks hopefully.

"Sky, they're seven. They can't even turn invisible properly yet." I fight back.

"Them fighting words Mommy." Lilac says imitating her favorite cartoon. Iris laughs and Sky cracks a smile.

"Fine. We'll join your little 'army'." I say with a yawn. He looks taken back and then pulls us into a hug.

"So who's Iris and who's Lilac?" He says looking them over.

"Iris is this one (Iris steps forward) and Lilac is that one (Lilac stays behind me glaring at Sky)." Sky puts his hands up innocently and Lilac lowers her glare.

"I need you and Iris to snipe the squids. Lilac and I will go out and take them head on. Lilac can be invisible and take them out so they don't use her against the army. Lilac, wanna meet some of my friends?" Sky looks at Lilac.

"YEA!" She shouts enthusiastically as she fades away. We can just make her out.

"Iris and I are going to watch your backs from the trees. We'll be invisible, so don't try to look for us." I say as Iris and I turn invisible and exit the base. We fly up onto a high jungle tree and look around for them. Sky emerges and a faint outline of Lilac follows. I wish they didn't have to see the scene.

Blood litters the sand, dying it a bright red. Squids lie everywhere and I see Squidula in a water enclosement. I scowl as she looks so smug in her tank of water that can easily break. I see a girl with purple hair running back and forth bringing wounded warriors of the Sky Army through a Nether portal. Squids start attacking them. Wait these are squids that WALK ON LAND. These squids get creepier every time I see one. Lilac starts slashing at them with her invisible sword. Squidula notices and she looks shocked as her men drop from an unknown cause. An exploding squid creeps up on Sky and starts to flash.

"THWACK!" The bow string from Iris's bow twangs as it fires a fire arrow at the squid, leaving some experience behind as it vanishes. Sky turns shocked and collects the XP. He looks at us and I shoot and imaginary arrow from an imaginary bow. Then Iris makes an exploding animation with her hands and widens her eyes and Sky gives a look of understanding. He turns and continues fighting.

"Stay here and protect them. I have unfinished business with the cause of this war." I say and Iris starts to object.

"The squid princess started the war and I'm finishing it." I say and I zoom away using my super speed. She doesn't see me so when I appear in front of her tank ink dyes the water.

"Heron…. You think you and the foolish Sky Army can defeat us? We wounded so many soldiers and you guys are probably using command blocks to kill our men. Face you. You will lose." She says and ends with an evil laugh. I scowl at her and take the lid off her tank. She stops laughing as I take out a bucket. As I drain the water from her tank, she cried for mercy. Finally, there is no water and she is flashing red. I notch an arrow in my bow and she mouths something before I shoot her. An ink sack floats there and I pick it up. Tossing it into the water, squids rush to take the remains of their Princess.

"You did it! Finally, we can live in peace!" Sky appears next to me as I teleport back to my family. We hug and go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Year Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heron, come here. I found an old game chip that can get hooked up to my computer! Let's play it!" Sky bounces into the living room. I sigh and get up. He's been looking through Minecraft's archives for old computer games. I sit in my favorite wooden chair and he puts the disc into his computer.

"Wait, lock the door. This is Slender, a creepy game where you have to avoid dying from a faceless man." I scowl.

"If you're talking about Herobrine I'll have the ghasts blow you up." I threaten and he shakes his head.

"No, it's Slenderman. Just lock the door so we don't give the girls nightmares." He sighs and I lock the door. The game loads finally and it explains the rules.

"I'll control the flashlight, you control movement." He decides and the game loads. The spawn point is the middle of a clearing. Scowling since we don't have a map, I move to the left.

"Yes! A paper!" I hiss like a creeper. It says 'Don't look or it takes you.' Sky is trembling next to me so I punch him. We go straight and then we see a faceless man a good 500 blocks away. Sky and I shriek as a little girl shows up on screen.

She has brown hair and porcelain skin. Her ruby eyes match her cloak and lips. The iron axe scares us even more as she chases us, the axe over her head. Sky is screaming like crazy as we run away from the little girl. Sky hits pause.

"Why is Little Red in Slender?" He gasps. I give him a confused look.

"Little Red is a folktale from long ago. Her real name was Scarlet. She was beautiful and still is today, and boys would date her if she didn't have red eyes. Red eyes are a sign of Herobrine, and usually children with them are destroyed. She escaped execution narrowly. But as a punishment they killed her mother. Her father got angry at her and one night; she took his favorite axe and killed him like they killed her mother. She ran into a forest that's similar to the Slender woods and hides there. She makes villagers notice her and she leads them into the woods and they are never seen again. Why is she in the game?" He tells me. I shrug and then my blood runs cold. Iris's scream fills our ears as we charge to the door and into the living room. Sky faints. Little Red is in the living room, about to attack our armed children.

"GUYS DEFENSE 6!" I shriek and they spring into action. Little Red looks around innocently and drops her axe. They stop moving and look confused. Sky wakes up and gets out his golden sword.

"Please don't harm me. I know the rumors but that wasn't me. It was my sister who passed after helping Slenderman. I hid in the forest, the villagers followed me but my sister took them out before they could harm me. My sister was Red, I'm Scarlet." The little girl whimpers. Sky runs into the office. The girls fade away and Scarlet trembles.

"Scarlet, my husband and I were playing Slender just now. Your sister appeared. Why did she appear?" I ask and she thinks.

"Red is permanently in the game. A player killed her last week using her axe." A tear falls down her pale cheek. Iris appears and walks over.

"How old are you?" Iris asks calmly. Scarlet looks at her and holds up 8 fingers.

"That isn't this girl in the game. I got a good screenshot of the girl and I studied her. Little Red in the game looks older and has more prominent features." Sky announces coming into the room. He pauses when he sees Scarlet sobbing.

"Don't mention Red. That was her older sister." I mouth and he shoots me a look. My green eyes flash bright for a second, as if telling him to shut up. He glares at me then storms off the office. Lilac follows him, but he turns around and smacks her arm.

"Don't follow me." He hisses and slinks off as Lilac starts crying.

"SKY!" I scream at his retreating form. He keeps walking away and finally enters the storage room.

"My arm hurts!" Lilac wails. I go over to her and inspect her arm. It's bright red from the hard slap he gave her.

"I'm going to kill him. Scarlet, why don't you go upstairs to the guestroom? Iris, go show her the guestroom while I help Lilac with her arm." I try and say as nicely as possible. She takes Scarlet's pale hand in her pale hand and they skip up the stairs together. I bring Lilac into the kitchen and have her sit on a chair. She cradles her arm as I go over the fridge. Removing an ice block, I put it onto her arm and hand her some wool to put around it so it's not that cold.

"Let's get you to bed." I tell her with a smile. She thanks me and we both head up the wooden stairs to the room she shares with Iris. I open the door and she heads in. Iris is in bed already and Lilac climbs in. I kiss her good night and head to the weapon room to yell at Sky. Opening the iron door, I close it and find Sky in the corner muttering to himself.

"Sky!" I approach him angrily. He stands up and whips around angrily.

"What the hell was that for?! You slapped Lilac for no reason! She just wanted to calm you down!" I slap him.

"You allowed that demon to stay with us!" He bellows, grabbing a butter sword. I grab a diamond sword and teleport us outside.

"You could of been nicer!" I yell and jab. It narrowly misses his ear. His eyes narrow to slits and they burn like fire.

"It's on." He charges at me.

**Action... AND A VERY LONG CHAPTER! HOLY CRAP! **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Hi guys... I'm currently sitting in bed writing and listening to music.**

**NEW FAVORITE SONG: I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding**

_Heron's POV_

"Sky, you didn't need to smack her." I hiss at him. My eyes grow brighter every time I think about Lilac's arm.

"I told her to leave me alone. And she disobeyed me. A parent is allowed to hit a child if they disobey the parent." Sky grits his teeth.

"She just wanted to see if you were OK. And we have a house guest to make it worse." I snarl at him. He looks behind me and nods slightly. I turn and I'm met with a potion of harming. I shriek in pain and fall to the ground as Lox throws potions of harming at me.

Finally, I teleport inside the house. I limp to the potion brewing room with my diamond sword and I grab a potion of healing. Or so I thought. I drink it and my stomach screams in pain. Another potion of harming. I go over to the corner where there is a closet and open it weakly. Crawling inside, I shut the door and pull my knees to my chest. Even if I'm a goddess, I have fears. And I'm deathly afraid of potions of harming. I sit in the closet with my sword in my hands, ready to defend if anything jumps out at me. Eventually, I fall asleep in the closet, terrified of Sky.

I wake up on a cloud. Looking around, I search for an exit or any signs of life. But all I see is endless amounts of fluffy white clouds. I relax on them, letting myself feel free. Then they all turn black and the sky turns dark grey. A gigantic Sky starts stomping towards me. I scream in fear and try to get up. The clouds have hooked me to them, making me unable to leave. He picks me up, breaking the bonds, and throws me. As I hit the cloud, I hear a crack.

I jolt awake in the closet. I'm temporarily confused on why I fell asleep in the closet, but them I remember that Sky was being a jerk and hit Lilac. Angry, I sit in the closet, thinking about everything. As I'm thinking, the door is burst open. I'm expecting Sky, but I'm met with a horrifying creature. It has three ugly heads and it floats with a blue aura surrounding it. One of it's heads grabs me. I scream in fear as it flies through the wall. One word comes to mind. Wither.

_Sky's POV_

"Thanks for helping me with her." I greet my friend as the morning light shines through the door. We sit in the living room talking until a shriek pierces the air. I jump up, but then I sit down, realizing it's only Heron. Rolling my eyes, I turn on the TV. Pretty Little Liars Minecraft Edition is on, so I change the channel.

"Look, Fluffy and Mitch are in these Games." Lox points out, so I keep it on. Another scream floods the house as the Games start.

"SHUT UP!" I scream as Fluffy fights a competitor.

"HELP ME!" They screech and it sounds far away. It's Heron, but she's probably having a nightmare. I roll my eyes and I'm about to shout when Lox grabs the remote from me.

"Just go see what's wrong." He pauses the show. I scowl and walk in the direction of the screams, or the potion brewing room. When I enter, I see the closet door open and a blue mist is spread across the room. In the closet is Heron's lucky diamond sword. There is a hole in the wall too. I look out and see a glint of red and a large blue object. The red is moving around like crazy.

"Lox? Can you come here?" I ask my friend. He walks in and I point towards the two colors.

"Is that Heron?" Lox asks confused. I watch as the red suddenly stops, as if going limp and they both disappear. The color drains from my face as I nod, putting the pieces together. Her diamond sword left in the closet, a hole in the wall, a blue haze in the room, and two figures in the air...

"Heron's with the Wither." I whisper.

_Heron's POV_

I wake up in a dark room. I can't see anything, but I can move my arms and legs, so I'm not chained or tied up.

"Heron, I am Tobias, the main Wither head. We are going to put you under many situations until you realize our goal. Then, we will experiment on you to see how goddesses react to our "curiosity". Enjoy them." A metallic voice comes from nowhere. Then the room grows bright. Empty tanks surround me. The floor and ceiling is made of bedrock, so I know there's no escape. Then, squids flood each tank.

"HERON! YOU KILLED OUR PRINCESS! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE SQUID ARMY! LIKE SKY!" They shriek. I go into the armadillo and cover my ears, screeching at the noise. But what's their purpose for this torture? I scream in pain as their voices floods my mind. I scream in pain at the horrifying sounds, trying to flood the song out with singing. It doesn't work. Soon, I Need Your Love (an old song) is drowned out by their deafening cries. Then it all goes silent. I look up as the room plunges into darkness. I sit up as a loud sound comes from a speaker.

"Sorry about that. Marcus, the left head, is horrible at technology. Anyways, situation 2. This situation has a backstory. This may or may not be true. During Squid War I, Sky dated a lady named Dawn. They are having a date tonight at your house and Sky has kept it from you. This situation will go on until you realize how to resolve it peacefully and successfully throwing Dawn out without angering Sky or your daughters. Also, your temper will be raised so it was be difficult. If you succeed, you will be pardoned from the next situation. Good luck." Tobias's rusty voice floods the room. The lights grow as the room morphs into my front hallway. Sky saunters up to me with a smile.

"Hey babe. Go to our room. I have a surprise for you." He kisses me and points at our room. I walk up the stairs, but peek my head out when i hear him cheer. My temper was spiked so it's boiling, but I remain in my spot. The door opens and a girl enters. She has purple and pink hair. One eye is blue, one is green. She has on a blue top and black pants, with red sneakers and red gloves. Sky kisses her and leads her in. I growl silently as they sit on the couch. I have to cool down if I want this situation to end. I calmly walk down the stairs and gasp.

"Sky?" I ask him sadly as fake tears pool in my eyes. They turn around and look at me in alarm.

"Heron?" Dawn whispers.

"Uh, hey Heron! Just having a business partner over." Sky awkwardly rubs the back of his neck while we glare at him.

"They're trying to break me." I say aloud.

"Who?" Dawn asks. I realize Tobias is making them act confused.

"Tobias, Marcus and the other Wither head. They're controlling this scene. YOU SUCCEEDED!" I shout at the ceiling and fall to the ground sobbing. Sky runs over and rubs my back.

"Heron... it's OK." Sky mutters. Then the room fades to black again.

"We finally broke you. Now will you cooperate or we'll do another situation." Tobias says sternly. I stop crying and agree. The lights grow brighter and I realize I'm in a cell.

"Is this another situation?" I ask the ceiling.

"No. This is the place you've been experiencing everything. We'll be in in a moment." Marcus says over the loudspeaker. I sit in the corner, thinking 'what did I do to deserve this?'

"This is the right head, Joshua." Tobias says when he opens the cell door. **(A/N: Review if you know what book(s) Tobias, Marcus, and Joshua are from. HINT: Joshua was someone's code name in the second book.)** I get up and walk over to them. We pass a cell and I see someone reading Insurgent, or a book I read a few years ago. They bring me to a room with a table in the middle. Machinery is around it and there are straps on the table. I shudder and lie on the table. Marcus calls in for a helper and a little girl enters. She has black hair and brown fearful eyes with pale skin.

"Raven, please secure her to the table." Marcus orders. Raven hurries over to me and I see in her fearful eyes sorrow. She recognizes me. But she hides that as she tightly secures the straps on my wrists and ankles.

"Raven, you will do the procedure." Joshua orders. Raven trembles, but nods.

"Open your mouth. NOW!" Tobias screams at me. I open it and Raven places a metal object on it. I can't shut my mouth now. She walks over to a table and picks up a needle. Raven shoots the light green liquid into her wrist and her eyes grow brighter. The fear that once housed her eyes is now replaced by blood lust. She walks over to a tray and puts on white gloves. Raven walks over to me and digs her hand into my mouth. I choke in alarm and start screams as she yanks at my tongue. It comes out after she pulls hard and blood floods my mouth. I choke on the blood and cry. Raven's eye dim and she puts the tongue onto the tray. Then she removes her gloves and removes the bonds holding me down.

"We have concluded that goddesses aren't good test subjects. I hope you get used to being speechless." Tobias laughs before Marcus knocks me unconscious.

I wake up on a hillside. I can't identify where I am. There's a cave in the mountain that's pretty close to me. With the little strength I have, I drag myself over to the cave and sit in it. There are abandoned sticks, so I start a fire to warm myself. As I drift off to sleep, I hear whistling. I jolt awake and look outside. Passing by my cave in the forest is Sky's friend Husky. I try shouting his name, but all that comes out is weird sounds. I try hitting the stone, but it doesn't work. I collapse, hitting my head on the stone. It makes a loud bang as I faint from the impact. The last thing I hear are footsteps approaching.

_Sky's POV_

I reach home exhausted. I couldn't find her anywhere. Lox stumbles in behind me. He searched the Nether and probably has been dodging fireballs and pigmen all day. We collapse on the couch as Lox starts telling me about the ghasts and pigmen. There is a sharp knock at the door, so I groan and get up. I open the door and almost cry for joy. Husky is at the door with a passed out Heron. I thank him, but I notice blood at the corners of her lips.

"What happened to her mouth?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I heard a loud bang and when I ran over, she was passed out. She had blood all over her mouth, but I cleaned that up." Husky explains. I thank him and he leaves. I walk back over to Lox and nudge him.

"Oh thank Notch. I wasn't going back to the Nether." Lox holds his hand over his heart. I bring her up to the bedroom and lie her on the bed. She jolts awake, flinching when she touches the bed. She looks at me fearfully then her eyes search the room. They land on me as she trembles.

"What happened?" I ask her, sitting on the bed next to her. She trembles in fear and scoots away from me.

"Tell me what happened there." I plead with her. She shakes her head as she vibrates. I wrap my arms around her, but she looks at me fearfully and gets out of my grasp. Then, she runs to the corner of the room and sits there, watching me with fearful eyes. Her eyes widen and she runs to the bathroom. She leaves the door open and I see her throw up blood into the toilet. I run in as she looks at her mouth in the mirror. And I don't see a tongue. She turns fearfully and clamps her mouth shut, looking at the door.

"What the hell did they do?!" I scream. I run downstairs as the doorbell rings. I open it to a small package. Shutting the door with the package in hand, I run upstairs as Lox looks at me confused. I burst into the bedroom and open the package to scream. There is a tongue there. Heron runs out and looks at it. Some color returns her her face as her shoulders relax. She heads to the chest and opens it, taking out a sign. It goes onto the wall: You need to sew my tongue back in.

"I can't! I'm not a surgeon!" I argue. Heron breaks the sign and writes: Do you want me ever speaking again? Then sew the damn tongue back into my mouth. I call for Lox as she lies onto the bed. The package even came with equipment to sew it back in. Lox enters the room and screams when he sees her tongue.

"Hold her down. The Wither removed her tongue. I'm sewing it back in." I command. He wrestles her until he's on top of her. He's holding down her arms, so she can't really do anything. I put the gloves on and take the tongue. I'm gagging right now and Lox swallows, but I stuff the tongue into her mouth with the needle. Sewing the best I can, I sew the tongue back to the voice box. When I'm positive it's in, I step back.

"Say something. Please." Lox gags.

"That Wither is so dead!" Heron's voice sounds like a chipmunk. I burst out laughing as she clears her throat.

"Sorry." Her voice is normal now, but she is glaring at me. I stop laughing, but soon she laughs and we all end up laughing. Thank Notch the twins are with Notch.

**So, I was laughing hysterically at the end. Here's what happened:**

**_BFF #1: *le private text* Emma, I'm gonna text you and BFF #2 a pic of that annoying girl from school that looks like me._**

**_BFF #1: *le group chat* Here's a pic of me in a bunny costume. (sends pic of annoying girl in bunny costume)_**

**_BFF #2: U look adorable._**

**_BFF #1: *le private chat* I'll tell her._**

**_Me: *le group chat* Oh no._**

**_BFF #1: That wasn't me. It was a test._**

**_BFF #2: WAT?!_**

**_BFF #1: That was the annoying girl. Everyone says we look alike._**

**_BFF #2: WAT IS GOING ON?!_**

**_Me: (sends a bunch of laughing emoji) Holy crap, I just died and went to comedy heaven._**

**This was straight from the texts. I was laughing so hard I was crying. The picture was so funny and BFF #2's reaction was priceless. **

**~LilKinny (Who can't even write this without laughing XD XD XD XD)**


	3. Poisonous

**Hello. I like animations. I'm making a What The Overlander Mod, tell me if it's a good idea.**

_Heron's POV_

"Iris, go back to bed. It's just a nightmare." I reassure who I suspect to be Iris sneaking into my room. Turning over, I hold in a shriek. It's Scarlet and she has a murderous look in her eyes. She's holding a green potion with what I immediately remember to be poison. I'm about to warn Sky when she runs over and clamps her small hand over my mouth. I try to bite her hand, but she recoils it and forces the poison into my mouth. Finally shrieking, the poison slips down my throat.

"Heron, what's wrong- SCARLET?!" Sky chokes out when he sees her next to me. I see him grab his sword from his night table and raise it. The sword drops when she flees and he looks at me. There is a remainder of poison near my mouth, so he pales when he sees it. Poison was his favorite method of killing animals, he told me once. He grabs me and runs into the living room, calling for the twins. They come at lightning speed and he explains what happened. Iris starts sobbing and Lilac grabs a sword, claiming she is going to find Scarlet.

"Don't try. Scarlet poisoned me for no reason. She is lethal and related to Little Red. She probably has an axe. Don't try looking for her since you'll get killed." I manage and Lilac drops her sword. Then everything goes black, but I hear very well.

"Heron, wake up. Please don't die. Don't die Heron, please don't die!" Sky sobs.

"Mommy, wake up. Please don't leave us!" Iris cries. Lilac is sobbing in the corner. I hear the teleporting noise and the villager's chatting. They silence when the door opens and many cry out. A villager's patter of feet approach us and the door to another room opens. I'm laid down onto what feels like a bed and something pokes my arm. A gasp is heard and a lump in my throat forms.

"There is poison in her system. She is in a coma. Since this is the goddess Heron, or the creator of life, poison is pretty lethal, but enhanced for her. Herobrine's creation, used to wipe out Steve. Call him and ask him if there is an antidote." Sky cries out.

"You mean you don't know any antidotes?" He gasps in disbelief. Oh, how I wish I could have told him that the villagers have no knowledge of antidotes and they only know little about their trade. The doctor and Sky argue until the door flies off its hinges. I hear someone run over at lightning speed and the doctor explains what happened to the newcomer.

'Heron, why did you even trust someone like that?' Hero scolds into my mind.

'She said she wasn't like her sister. I saw Iris and Lilac in her and I immediately felt worried. She snuck into my room and covered my mouth. She shoved the liquid into my mouth and forced me to drink it. She fled when Sky woke up.' I think back and Hero explains what happened to the doctor and Sky, who mutters things about not trusting Scarlet.

'The doctor wants to know if there is an antidote.' I think to him and he thinks it over.

'Milk usually cures poison. Try pumping milk into her.' Hero suggests and I immediately feel the cold sense of milk take over. It isn't enough. Hero knows because he thinks it but he doesn't say anything. A beep comes from a machine and a message says 'You died' in my ear. I hear Sky wail and I'm teleported to Notch's castle. I immediately turn invisible and teleport to Hero.

'You didn't die?!' Hero thinks shocked into my head.

'I can't die genius. Gods don't die.' I think angrily to him then I look at Sky. I notice my body is still there. 'Why is my body still there?' I ask him.

'Sky doesn't know you respawn. He thinks gods die actually when they die.' I mentally laugh at Sky's stupidity. Iris and Lilac enter the room and pause. Sky straightens himself when they enter. (I was listening to the A Team)

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Lilac cracks.

"The poison got to her. She's gone." Sky says dryly and Iris bursts out crying. Hero goes over to her and she collapses in his arms, sobbing hysterically. Lilac just stares at my body in shock. She's going to go into one of her episodes now. Sky takes me home with the twins.

"When I find Scarlet, I'm going to kill her." He booms angrily. Lilac wanders off into a corner and sits there, staring at the birch tree leaves and the wooden pot.

"Lilac, what's wrong?" Sky looks at our daughter with worry. Lilac doesn't answer him, just staring emotionless at the plant. It's starting to brown, since I 'died'.

"Another episode." Sky mumbles and Iris comes over to Sky with my black dress and some black heels. After taking me into the master bedroom, she bursts out crying. She straightens my other body's hair and applies black makeup. It's amazing how my little quiet Iris can function after I supposedly died. I can't take it anymore.

"Iris, turn around." I appear and she turns. She shrieks and I give her a look of alarm before going invisible. Sky runs with his golden sword to find Iris in the corner wide eyed and staring at the spot I was just in.

"Mommy was just here. I- I saw her. She said my name then vanished." She stutters. Sky lowers his sword and walks over to a trembling Iris, who doesn't take her eyes off me, or the spot I was just in.

"You are just grieving. You might hallucinate. Is Mommy's body ready yet?" Sky asks her. She shakes her head.

"I'm going to sit with Lilac. I need to clear my head." She mumbles and stumbles out of the room. He turns to my other body and looks at the black dress I'm in. He straps on my heels and does something unexpected. He starts singing.

"It's too cold outside, for angel's to fly. And angel's die, covered in white. Closed eyes, and ready for a better life. This time, we'll fade out tonight." He continues to sing the old song that the villagers sang when a member of the tribe passed away. A tear escapes my eye and hits the floor. It affects the invisibility and I appear just as he turns around. His hazel eyes widen.

"Iris wasn't lying." He mumbles and I disappear mid-sentence. He blinks and looks at the spot I was just in.

"Heron?" He calls out. How I wish I could answer him, tell him I'm alive and Hero put that body there since they don't know gods respawn. But I can't since he doesn't know gods can come back.

"I'm just grieving. It's just in my head." He mutters and picks the body up. He escapes to the living room where the two twins sit side by side studying the plant. Iris perks up when Sky enters. They teleport somewhere and I watch Lilac look at the plant.

"Mommy, why did you have to go? We could have had so much fun together, but you trusted that devil. We could be eating Nutella and watching Pretty Little Liars, but you trusted Scarlet. If only you could show a sign that you're watching over me." She mumbles and starts to cry. I shuffle silently into the kitchen and make her favorite food, a Nutella sandwich. After making it invisible, I float into the living room and put the plate down in front of her silently. Then I make it appear. She looks around in shock.

"Mommy, are you here?" She asks in disbelief. She nibbles on the sandwich and the rest of the family returns. Iris is asking Sky about Notch's castle and if my body will be safe there. They stop when they see Lilac eating the sandwich.

"Did you make that sandwich?" Sky asks. Lilac shakes her head.

"Mommy did. I asked her to show me she is still here then this appeared a few minutes later." Sky looks around the room in shock.

"We weren't hallucinating. Its bedtime for you girls. Lilac, you can eat your sandwich in your room. Go now. I need to think." The girls run to their room. Lilac shoots a thankful look in a direction and I'm assuming it's for me. Sky wanders into the master bedroom and I follow.

"Heron, if you're here, please appear or create a sign." Sky mutters and sits on the bed. I shuffle silently to the wall and do as he says, I create a sign. I place a sign on the wall that says Butter is a Squid's favorite food. He looks at the sign in disbelief.

"Not funny Heron. You know I hate squids. I'm really pissed with you right now too. I mean, you fake acting dead and then expect me to act happy you're alive? I'm probably going crazy right now, talking to probably nobody. You're soul is in the true Aether, playing with the golden slimes you always wanted Notch to put in the Overworld. You're probably not here now!" He booms and I narrow my eyes. My face turns red and I do the only thing I know will affect Sky. I make every weapon in the room disappear and spawn a squid. He freaks out immediately and runs to the empty weapon chest.

"Where are the swords?" He asks quickly as I spawn more squids out of anger. I spawn Slender from the Creepy Pasta mod and he freaks out more. I kill every mob including Slender then he relaxes. But I'm not calm yet. Altering the scene, I make it look like the End, the Enderdragon included. He looks even more alarmed and the Enderdragon swoops down to attack and I alter the scene back to the bedroom. He calms down and does the thing I hate. He goes over the blooming rose in the corner and picks it. Then he throws it in the fire. I let out a snarl of rage. He turns around. I change my personality completely. My hair turns jet black and my skin turns a sickly pale. My outfit turns jet black as well and my eyes have a fire in them. I appear and an angry looks is slapped onto my face.

"Heron?" He whispers. I snarl and whip out a golden sword. Tackling him, I wave the sword above his head.

"It's a GOLDEN sword. Not that butter crap you always talk about! This is what used to be your favorite sword." I wave it and throw it into the roaring flames. He lets out a cry of pain and his eyes burn with anger.

"You're not the real Heron. Heron wouldn't do that." He tackles me and I attempt to get him off. Some of my normal red hair returns but goes black again as I push him off. I grab a diamond sword and run to the twins' room. Sky realizes my destination because he follows with a golden sword. I burst into the room and Iris wakes up immediately. Sky follows closely and tackles me. Iris must have woken up Lilac since I feel another presence behind me. Annoyed, I slap Lilac back and Sky tackles me. We roll across the room, trying to stab each other while Iris helps Lilac up to the shelf she climbed onto. They watch wide-eyed as we fight. I must look like a shadow to them, a void of darkness.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS YOU IMPOSTER!" Sky yells and drives the sword through me. I whisper Thank You and my soul actually leaves my body again, bursting into a bright light of red. My red hair returns and a look of sorrow crosses his face before I spawn in my old bedroom.

**I'm watching this funny animation about a creeper.**

**~LilKinny**


	4. Fair Trade, Right? WRONG!

**Hey my friends. I'm too chicken to ask out a guy I like and he's too chicken to ask me out. I'm dying a cat lady like the Marshmallow (or my really old science teacher). **

_Heron's POV_

All of a sudden, I'm teleported to Sky. A look of happiness comes across his face, but vanishes when I turn invisible and the door opens and closes. Sky tried to kill me. I was angry and he knows I have anger issues. Yet, he challenged me like that. I can't believe I targeted my daughters. They looked so scared when we ran in fighting, I must have looked like someone from the Creepy Pasta mod. I sit in a corner and start crying. I feel different, like a totally different person. I don't like this new personality. I tried killing my own family for crying out loud! The doorbell rings and I get up.

"Heron how are you?" My best friend and Lox's wife Snow stands there. Snow is definitely beautiful; there is no doubt she isn't. Her pale skin makes her blue eyes pop out and make her dirty blonde hair look natural. Her hair is curly and falls in ringlets down her back. Today she is wearing an ice blue tank top with white jean shorts. Her ice blue sandals complete her look. With Snow is Universe's wife Luna.

Luna has pale skin as well, but it has a slight tan in it. Her hair is pure blonde and falls in waves down her back. She has bright silver eyes that always sparkle unless something bad happened. Today she is wearing a silver dress that goes to her thigh and matching heels. Luna always looks like she is going to a party.

"Not doing fine. Sky pissed me off, so I attacked him. Then I tried killing my own daughters! I don't know what to do!" I broke down crying as I told them the exact events. Snow's eyes widened when I told her how I looked and Luna has a confused look when I told her about my soul.

"How did your soul come out of your body? Do you feel different?" Luna questions. I think it over.

"I don't know. I feel different, like a piece of my being came out with my soul." I say and they gasp. I turn and see Sky with a sword.

"Hi…. I invited them over. Is that OK?" I ask innocently. Sky looks like he's about to explode.

"Maybe you guys should go. Tell Lox and Universe we said hi." I usher them out the door and turn to Sky.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I WANTED MY FRIENDS TO COME SO I COULD ASK FOR GUIDENCE!" I shriek. He flinches but remains firm.

"Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made. It haunts me when I close my eyes." He sings and I groan.

"God Sky, you're so cliché. I'm going to watch Pretty Little Liars." I huff and he growls.

"That show is crap! You're not watching it." I whip around and slap him.

"What are you, my father? I can watch whatever I want!" I hiss. Snow bursts through the door and grabs my arm.

"Sorry for listening, but you need to go. Let's go to my house." She says and drags me out the door. I hear a whoosh of air and something sharp goes into my back. I gasp in pain and Snow turns, crying out. I collapse onto the floor, crying out in pain at the sword lodged in my back.

"What was that for?! Seriously, you're trying to kill your own wife. Heron, are you OK?" She yells and kneels beside me.

"Do I look OK? He's a monster!" I holler and the girls run in. Iris shrieks and Lilac growls.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MOMMY?" She shrieks and takes out her sword. Iris runs over to me and tried pulling out the golden sword.

"I can't get it out Mommy. I'm sorry." Iris cries.

"Snow, take Iris and Lilac to your house. I don't trust Sky anymore. I don't want him killing them. Please promise you'll take care of them." I ask, a tear rolling down my cheek. Snow starts to cry and she nods.

"I won't let him hurt them. I promise." She says and I hug her. I see my soul (real) rise into the air and I start glowing green. My soul bursts into a green light and I see the true Aether, the Aether I always wanted to visit. Golden slimes hops freely and I see a woman with familiar features. She has flowing brown hair and warm teal eyes. She is on a chariot and is heading to a white castle. She catches a glimpse of me and halts the chariot.

"Heron?" She gasps. I gasp and realize it's my mother. I run into her arms and start crying.

"How did you die?" She gasps silently.

"My husband and I got into a fight. My friend ran in and tried getting me out of the fight and my husband threw a sword into my back. Don't worry; my children are with their uncle and aunt, or the friend who tried saving me. He won't harm them there." I sob and my mother takes me onto the chariot.

**SNOW POV**

Heron's soul explodes into a blinding green light and her body vanishes. All that remains is her favorite hoodie, or the hoodie she was wearing. Iris screaming and starts crying even more and Lilac starts to cry. I've never seen Lilac cry so this is shocking to me. I heard she didn't cry when she thought Heron died the first time. I give Sky a murderous look and grab the twins.

"Come on guys, you are living with me and Uncle Lox." I say and they follow. Lilac shoots murderous looks at Sky.

"How could you have killed her?" I choke out and start crying as I lead the twins out the door.

"I should have bought you flowers. And held your hand." Sky walks over to Heron's hoodie and starts to sing.

"So we live with you and Uncle Lox now?" Iris asks, her hazel eyes shining. I nod and Lilac thanks me. We teleport to my mansion that Notch built for us and open the large door. Lox greets me, but stops when he sees the twins.

"Where's Sky and Heron?" He asks and Iris bursts out crying. Lilac comforts her.

"Why don't you girls go watch TV? The living room is through that door." I point towards the door to the left and they go into the room.

"They're grieving. When I went to see Heron with Luna, we chatted and Sky walked inside the room with a sword looking pissed. Heron asked us to leave and we left. Luna left and I stayed, listening to their argument. I burst through the door when it got too intense and tried getting Heron away. Sky killed her, Lox. He threw his sword at her and she died. Her dying wish was for us to take care of the twins and keep them away from Sky." I start crying. Lox just stares there, looking shocked.

"Why did Sky even kill her, or argue with her?" He asks. I shrug.

"Heron told me that Sky started annoying her so she attacked him and targeted the twins out of anger. Sky stabbed her there, making her spawn in her old bedroom. She said she felt different, so I think Sky was angry with her about that. Oh, she also threw his golden sword into the fire." Lox does a little gasp and then a look of anger crosses his face.

"Why would he kill his own wife?" He asks angrily.

**HERON POV**

"Mom, can I go down to the Overworld? I need to speak with my husband. My best friends and my daughters also need a chat." I approach my mother and she nods.

Teleporting to my castle, I hear Sky singing. I scowl and alter my appearance to it looks like the Creepy Pasta version of me. I appear and he turns.

"Heron, aren't you dead?" He asks, looking at me in shock.

"Iris and Lilac, they're at Lox and Snow's right?" I snarl. He nods and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my mother, looking like me, somebody from the Creepy Pasta mod. Sky turns pale when he sees her.

"Mother, I'm chatting calmly with my _husband_." I say through gritted teeth. She looks angrily at him and snarls.

"You killed my daughter? Don't you know what this means? This server is going to be history, everything will die because of her death. Thanks to you, you probably killed everyone on this server!" She yells and I even flinch. I've never heard my mother yell.

"We argued, like what normal people do." He retorted. My mother growls.

"Don't push my mother, she created this server with my father." I warn Sky and he stumbles onto his feet.

"You can revive her. We always drop something valuable when we die, like a mob. What did she drop?" My mother asks calmer now. She turns back to normal now. I follow suit and my red hair flames. My mother chuckles and plays with my hair.

"Flame-head, your father called you. Now what did she drop?" She says turning back to Sky.

"Her sweatshirt, the one she was wearing. There is a hole in the back though." He blushes and holds out my sweatshirt. My mother gasps and looks at me.

"Is this the sweatshirt I gave you?" My mother looks at me. I nod.

"You have to somehow give this back to the person. You must also sacrifice something you love as well. We'll return in a few hours. Don't forget." My mother warns and we teleport out of the castle.

"That was my husband. Nice guy, wasn't he? He was nicer when we met." I explain and she nods.

"I have to visit the next two people alone. They are my best friends. They are also the people taking care of my children. I need to speak to them privately." I plead and she understands and teleports away. I teleport to Snow and Lox, where they are crying. I look into the other room to find the twins watching Once Upon a Time.

"Snow, stop crying." I approach them and she turns. She shrieks and hides behind Lox, who takes out a sword.

"You died, I saw you." She mutters.

"I'm a ghost. I need you to stop grieving over me. You need to live your lives. My mother and I visited Sky before you. He has a task that needs to be completed. If he succeeds, I can come back to life. If he fails, I stay dead. I need you guys to forget about the past if Sky doesn't succeed." I finish and they nod.

"How's the Aether?" Lox says and offers me a seat. I sit down and smile.

"Perfect. Little golden slimes bounce around and there is never a night. The weather is perfect and it only rains when my parents are sad. No monsters ever attack and there are species you would never even think of. Like the penguin. A little black and white bird that can't fly, so they waddle around. They are the cutest things and I have a pet penguin." I explain the Aether and they listen with awe.

"It really is heaven." Snow says and smiles. I stand up.

"I have to visit the girls. They need to stop grieving over me. I will see you guys later." I say and go invisible. I fly into the living room and sit on the couch. The show is pretty intense.

"The show is really intense." I mumble and go visible. They turn and look at me in shock. I turn to face them and they smile. They try to hug me, but since I'm a ghost, they go right through me.

"Why can't we hug you?" Lilac asks sadly.

"I'm a ghost. I need to tell you guys something. You need to go on with your lives. Don't forget me, but I want you to live your lives in memory of me. I talked to Daddy. (Both girls pale) He has to complete a task and if he succeeds, I come back to life. The world is going to end if he fails." I explain.

"If you come back to life, where will we live?" Iris asks quietly.

"At our house, of course. Daddy will be arrested and we can live in peace." I smile and they frown.

"We don't want Daddy to be arrested." Lilac frowns farther.

"What if we lock him in a cage? He won't be arrested, but he won't be able to harm us." They smile and nod.

'Time to go check on Sky.' My mother's voice fills my head.

"I have to go see if Daddy succeeded. I'll return soon." I promise them and teleport to my mother, who is outside my castle. We enter the room to find Sky on the couch watching Pretty Little Liars. I almost burst out laughing.

"The show is crap? Funny, we argued over this show." I saunter over to him, who jumps up when I appear.

"I- I was watching the Minecraft Survival Games and this came on." He tries to lie.

"Sure it did. Now I believe you have a task to complete?" I ask him and my mother floats over.

"Yea- I have the things you need. Here is her sweatshirt and my favorite butter sword." He hands my mother the items; who looks confused.

"What's a 'butter sword'?" She asks me. I burst out laughing.

"It's a golden sword. He does a thing where gold is called butter." I laugh and she cracks a smile.

"This is incorrect." My mother says as she tosses the sword to the side. Sky looked at her in shock.

"How? This is the most valuable thing I could offer!" He sputters back. My mom shakes her head.

"You have something more valuable in your possession." Mom says. Sky gasps and anger steps into his eyes.

"This is what I offer for my wife to live again. Deal or no deal?" Sky says looking my mom straight in the eye.

"No deal." My mother says and we vanish.

**Oh crap... Sky just doomed the server. I'm having guy troubles... don't bug me.**

**~LilKinny**


	5. The Skeletons and Memorials

**Hey guys! I finally got the courage to say 'Good luck' to my crush today before taking the Language Arts finals and HE DIDN'T HEAR ME! At least Heron has better luck than me... I feel so alone...**

**SKY POV**

The queen says no deal then vanishes. Heron looks at me like 'seriously?' and then follows her mother. I know the server will become history now, so I dash into the master bedroom. Getting an empty book, I start writing a letter to Heron.

'Dear Heron, I know this might sound cliché, but from the moment I laid my eyes on you I loved you. I was stupid not to give up my most valuable item. That is my amulet. It actually means much more to me than you think. It was my grandfather's, who perished against the squids. That's why I hate squids. They killed my grandfather. There is a certain magic inside of it that lets the wearer see the person they love the most. It lets me see my grandfather, and I hope you see me. My amulet is next to this book, hopefully not doomed like the server. I love' is all I write before I notice the room turning an inky black. I take off my amulet as quickly as possible and wrap it up in a protection piece of wool.

"HERON!" I shriek in pain as the inky darkness consumes me, tearing at my flesh until I black out from the pain. I wake up on the ground next to my desk, the protective wool still there. The entire room is bathed in black. The door to the castle bursts open, so I hide behind a bookshelf as the door to the room opens as well. Heron stumbles through the door, choking out sobs. She notices the book with the note and picks it up. I walk out from behind the bookshelf to see a tear roll down her cheek.

She picks the wool up and unwraps it to gasp. I have to let her know I'm here.

"Heron?" I ask quietly. She turns to see me. I'm pretty sure I'm a ghost. I mean, I can see through my arm, so that's definitely not normal.

"You did make the right decision." She whispers and tackles me in a bear hug. I return the hug and she looks at me oddly.

"You have red eyes. You did something bad so that your eyes are red. You're not going to heaven, you're going to the Nether!" Heron gasps.

"I guess I should tell you. Before I met you, I was a murderer. That's why I was a fugitive; I murdered people. They were criminals, people that stole diamonds and other valuables. Notch didn't like that I did that, so he always chased after me." I admit, looking at the floor with shame. Heron hugs me.

"I understand. Just make sure you pass the test to get to go to heaven. So I can see you again." Heron says as I start glowing the color of butter.

"I promise I'll see you again!" I say as the world around me turns butter colored and everything is white.

**HERON POV**

I leave the black room with Sky's skeleton in the bag I brought for each of my loved ones. It shrinks into what looks like a piece of black wool in my bag. Teleporting to Snow's house, I open the door. Everything is black, like my house. Wandering through the halls, my feet echo. I turn into the kitchen to see Snow's skeleton on the ground. I know it's her since the top of her head is dyed black.

"Please live well." Snow's ghost says from behind me. I turn to find her as a ghost, her eyes bright red. I give her a hug and smile sadly. She starts glowing bright white. Like the snow. A tear escapes her eyes and she explodes in a blinding light of white. Images of Snow play in my head, her worry when I died, her smile, the way she laughed. Snow was like my sister, who perished too early.

Putting her skeleton in it's bag, I search for Lox and the twins. I find Lox in the weapon room, holding a golden sword.

"I'll tell Sky you miss him." Lox's ghost says right off the bat. I give him a hug and nod. His red eyes sparkle in the light.

"I'll tell Hero to put a weapon room in the Nether for you." I promise and he laughs.

"Thank you. For everything. You really made my days." Lox says, glowing a forest green. He flashes a smile and vanishes.

I place him in the black bag and search for the twins. Hearing a whimper behind me, I stop. Turning slowly, my heart stops. Iris is standing there, alive but barely. Her normal red curly hair is pin straight and stringy. It's chopped off at odd angles and her eyes are drained of their beautiful color. Her purple dress is burned in some places and her white stockings are covered in soot and ash. The white sandals on her feet are torn, like an animal bit off part of her shoe. She has a long cut down her arm, but she just looks at me. I can see through her and I realize she's a ghost.

"Iris?" I ask.

"Mommy!" She cries and runs towards me, arms outstretched for a hug. We hug since I'm also a ghost.

"What happened? Why are you here and not in the Aether?" I ask my young daughter.

"The gatekeeper told me I was a naughty girl. That I should go back to here and rot here or the Nether. I came back and cried." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks. I scowl.

"The gatekeeper is rude. You are a nice girl and I know it." I say, eyeing her. She looks at the floor ashamed.

"I would bully Lilac when you or Daddy weren't in the room. That's why she liked to train. So she could stand up to me. I would say rude things to her like she is ugly and I'm more loved than her. That's why she has her episodes. I caused her to. Now that I see her skeleton I realize I'm truly a bad girl and deserve my punishment." Iris says and looks at me with her drained eyes. They now have the color red flooded into them. The mark that the person should belong in the Nether.

"Iris, why would you bully your sister?" I ask, trying to believe this is a joke.

"I don't know. She always got Daddy's attention. Daddy would never pay attention to me. He would always say things like 'That's nice' or 'Cool' and then listen to Lilac like she was the center of the universe. I realize I do belong in the Nether. Which is where I'm going. Lilac's body is in that room along with my body. I'll see you later." Iris says and her body glows. It glows a brilliant blue and it bursts, sending a bright blue light through the large hallway.

I gasp in disbelief. My sweet Iris was a bully. A child that was rejected from heaven and sent to hell. I can't believe it. In my head, I see Iris laughing and shooting arrows. The way she smiled and the way she loved attention. Then everything vanishes. Tears form and drop from my eyes as I remember my quiet daughter. I walk into the TV room and find Lilac's body on the couch.

"Mommy?" I hear Lilac's innocent voice say. She's in the corner, huddled up. I pull her in for a hug.

"Please don't forget any of us. We wouldn't forget you. Build us a memorial or something. Just remember us." Lilac says and glows lavender. Like a lilac. She bursts and I hear Lilac's giggle. They way she smiled, her concentrated face when she fought, the way she killed the squids in the army. All those scenes play in my head as I stumble over to the skeletons.

Placing their bodies in their bags, I remember the adopted children.

"Heron?" I hear a whisper. I turn and see Rain and Storm. Both of their eyes shine bright red like rubies.

"Not you two too." I whisper.

"We haven't been bad though!" Rain cries.

"All we did was take diamonds from the wealthy and give them to the poor so they could be better off. We helped people!" Storm reasons. I shake my head.

"You stole though. Where are your bodies? I'm making a private cemetery for all my loved ones that perished. Mommy and Daddy are also in the Nether. You can see them again." I say, trying to keep my calm demeanor intact.

"In the room we had. Thank you for everything." Rain says as their bodies flash. Rain's body flashes purple and Storm's body flashes green. Then they are gone. In my head, I see images of Rain laughing, Storm running away from Rain while they played tag. I walk into their black room and gather their bodies. Teleporting to Universe's now black house, I stumble inside. I'm greeted with my friend Luna's body.

"Please don't forget any of us." Luna cries out as her ghost hugs me. Her eyes are a duller red and I know she is the purest of anyone I knew besides Snow. I nod and she glows silver.

"Remember, always shed light on a dark situation." She says and bursts. Images of Luna fading away and to me fill my head.

Putting her skeleton in the bag, I turn to see a ghost. The ghost of Universe.

"Heron?" He asks in disbelief. I look in shock when he removes his mask to reveal two ruby red eyes.

"I can't believe you have to go to the Nether. Like everyone else." I gasp.

"Tell Luna I loved her. I didn't mean to cheat on her when we met and I have to pay the price." Universe says, putting his mask back on his head.

"For some reason, nobody is going to heaven. You all did something bad." I reveal. He nods. His body starts glowing a dark blue color that changes quickly to a brighter blue then vanishes. I go to the next room to find his skeleton. Putting that into the bag, I'm about to leave when I remember Mac. Teleporting to the hospital, I gasp.

Mac's skeleton is on the ground, her ghost standing next to it. She looks up to reveal two ruby red eyes that glow faintly in the darkness.

"My friends called me Evil Macaroon. I was called Evil since I blew up a ton of houses." Mac says, looking at her skeleton.

"Everyone else is in the Nether too." I blurt out. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nobody went to Heaven. Everyone did something bad. I'm in heaven because of my parents." I whisper and she nods before a red light illuminates her body then vanishes.

I collect her skeleton and go back to Heaven. I can't even speak to anyone right now. Nobody knows the pain I'm in, to lose their daughters because of a decision. Finding the place my mom set aside for the cemetery, I write on a sign: BELOVED GRAVEYARD. Finding little holes already dug, I place the skeletons into the caskets. Then I fill each with dirt.

Sky: Beloved Husband who made the right choice.

Lilac: Beloved daughter who was bullied into being the person she was.

Iris: Beloved daughter fueled by jealousy to bully, R.I.P. in the Nether.

Mac: Beloved friend who blew things up for fun, Teach Iris well.

Snow: Beloved friend who understood me to the end.

Lox: Beloved friend who never backed down from a fight.

Rain: A little orphan that never knew right from wrong.

Storm: An orphan who stayed in his Rain's shadow.

Luna: Beloved friend who shed light even in the dark.

Universe: Beloved friend who didn't know who to trust.

Tears escape my eyes when I bury my daughters' skeletons. I know Iris didn't know what to do. Walking out of the cemetery, I approach my Mother.

"I want to go recreate the world." I blurt out when I see her. She raises an eyebrow.

"All of my family and friends died with me. All those innocent people died and are stuck in the Nether. I want to recreate a world where I can remember each one of them. Like floating islands." I say and my Mother nods. The ground shakes and we look into the world below. 10 floating islands are there, each flat and grassy.

I teleport to the first one. The closest one to the floating heaven. I cover this one entirely in gold and create a golden castle surrounding it. Taking Sky's skeleton from the graveyard (I forgot to mention, I wrecked the graveyard and took their skeletons), I place it in a casket in the back room. Finally, I go outside and place a sign that says 'Sky'.

Going to the next one, I make it bright blue and yellow. Putting teddy bears all over, I place her skeleton in the middle of the teddy bears. To show she was loved. Outside I put a sign that says 'Lilac' and lilac flowers bloom all around. Inside, I put a special note I made for her.

'Dear Lilac, You were loved dearly. Iris was only fueled by jealousy to bully you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from your early fate. You may rest in peace now that your body is in its eternal rest. Please don't ever forget me or that you were dearly loved. Love Mommy.' Smiling at Lilac's grave, I teleport to the next one.

I make this castle bright white. Iris flowers bloom outside and the sign that reads 'Iris' show this is Iris's grave. Inside, I fill it with mirrors and pictures of the family. The mirrors are to show she has full attention and the pictures are to remind her of her family. I put her favorite teddy bears around the room and her grave in the core.

"I love you Iris. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I say, tears at my eyes. If I could have a favorite child, it would be Iris because she was so dependent on me and I couldn't stand to see her ghost. I smile at the castle and go to the next one.

This castle is a bright red. Inside, I fill it with pictures of Mac and TNT. In the center, I place Mac's skeleton. Outside, roses bloom and there is a sign that reads 'Mac'.

The next castle is for Snow. Dear Snow who never got to fully understand life. Her castle is made entirely of snow and the outside is a winter wonderland. After completing Snow's grave, the rest fly by like a blur.

Returning home in tears certainly made my mom and dad look at me weirdly. Trudging to my room didn't help my image either. It was too painful to let go of them. I can hear Sky's voice.

"Don't cry Heron. Everything will be alright." His voice says in my head. I take the amulet and rub it.

"I love you Heron." Sky says while smiling. I smile back at the illusion and lay quietly on my bed. All of a sudden, there is a gigantic explosion in the castle.

**I've always wanted this to happen...**

_**Me: *le text* Hey Casey. Can I come over today?**_

_**Casey: *le text* Sure. I also invited someone else over.**_

_**Me: *rings doorbell and Casey answers* Hey Casey. Thanks for letting me come.**_

_**Casey: No problem. Someone's in the basement. They want to meet you.**_

_**Me: OK? *We walks into the basement and I see a cute guy on the couch***_

**If only my friends could read my mind.**

**~LilKinny**


	6. Soldiers and Reunions

**In school upload!**

_Heron' s_ POV

I sit upright, worried about my parents. Also pretty alarmed at the sudden noise. There are shouts coming from outside. Grabbing Sky's amulet, I hide in the closet. There is a diamond sword in there for emergencies, so I grab it and hold it close. I place the amulet around my neck and listen quietly, wincing whenever there is a cry of pain.

"Who's in here?" I hear somebody snarl. My heart stops when I recognize the voice. It's Mac.

"Mac?" I say, holding my sword ready as I emerge from the safety of the closet, leaving Sky's sunglasses in there. She growls at me and I stop as I get a good look at her.

Her short brown hair is messy and cut off at weird angles. Her red eyes scream danger and her lips are in a snarl. Hero's been up to something. Mac charges at me with an iron sword, which I deflect easily with my diamond one. I look at her and she growls again. I tackle her and stab her leg, causing her to howl in pain.

"Sorry Mac, but I can't die again." I say as I lock her in the closet. Exiting my room, I enter the main room to find every one of my loved ones fighting my parents. I gasp slightly and teleport to Sky's grave. Walking into the large castle, I go to his grave. But I instead hide behind the door when I see him in there.

**SKY POV**

Hero brainwashed my family and friends. I was forced into a strange machine with a doorway that was only shut. Not locked, just shut. The machine started glowing and I barged the door down as half my memory was wiped away. I remember my family, like Iris and Lilac. All my friends are somewhere in my memory too. But there is a ginger that is in most of my memories. She has bright green eyes that sparkle with her every moment. She has long wavy red hair that flies whenever she runs.

"How much do you remember?" A man approaches me. He has no pupils, only white eyes.

"I don't remember anything except my name is Sky." I lie smoothly. The man grins.

"I am Herobrine. Your leader. You are the newest member of my army to take over the world." Hero laughs evilly. I think about the ginger. In one of my memories she mentions something about heaven.

"My sister is in heaven with my parents. She will most likely try to stop me. But that's where you and the rest of the army come in. You will go to a golden building my sister built. She built it for her deceased husband. Most likely she will go there. If you see her, catch her so I may speak with her." Hero continues and I nod. This ginger must be his sister.

"Go so I may tell the rest of the army their personal assignments." Hero says as I teleport to the golden building. My bright red eyes look at a sign that reads Sky. I ignore it and go deep into the beautiful building. Finding a grave, there is an inscription. I'm about to read it when I hear the sounds of teleporting.

**HERON POV**

"Crap…. I can't go in there!" I think and try to edge away from the door. Teleporting back to the main castle, I charge towards my parents.

"Don't harm them!" I shout at my mom and dad, who are about to decapitate my daughters. They turn in shock and I cast a freeze spell on my family and friends.

"Hero did something to them. They aren't acting right. I'm going to see what happened. Make sure you don't kill them. Keep casting freezing potions onto them." I tell them and teleport to Hero.

"What the hell did you do to my family?" I growl when I enter. Hero jumps at my sudden entry and turns around.

"I'm going to rule the Aether. You won't be able to stop me though." Hero says as a cage falls onto me. I growl at him.

**SKY POV**

After the ginger leaves, I hear Hero call me back to him. Before I go, a woman comes over and starts attacking me. I attack back, resisting the freeze potion. Finally, I go back to Hero and wait in the shadows. The ginger is there, trapped in a cage. She is staring at Hero with disgust.

"What is your plan though?" Ginger asks him, really angry at his betrayal.

"I brainwashed your family and friends so they hate you and our parents. They were sent to take you guys out so I can come and rule the Aether. Oh Sky!" Hero calls. I emerge from the shadows, giving the ginger the nastiest glare possible.

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Hero says and leaves. I glare at her and take out a golden sword. Sinking to the floor, she starts playing with a necklace. Her pale fingers trace the outline of the necklace and I realize it looks exactly like the amulet I'm wearing.

"This is boring! Why didn't he ask Lilac or Iris to watch her?" I shout to nobody after a while. Ginger looks up in alarm, but calms down and goes back to tracing.

'He didn't ask the twins because he knew you meant a lot to me.' She thinks and continues playing with the amulet. I realize I heard her thoughts, but I don't say anything in case she thinks I'm a stalker.

Growing tired of toying with the amulet, she scans the room for something. Finding an oak tree sapling (How the hell did that stay alive in the Nether), she changes the colors of the leaves. Finally, Ginger just makes it burn to a crisp and die. I watch it with amazement at her skills with plants.

"How did you do that?" I ask her, interested. She turns and her large green eyes focus on my red ones.

"I'm the goddess of life. I can kill things and create things. I can only kill plants though." She replies and turns back to the now dead sapling. Making a new one appear, she toys with it, changing the colors of the leaves and killing it. I watch quietly, not disturbing her.

Finally growing tired, Ginger spawns a pig in the fire close to me. It burns as she laughs and soon, cooked pork chops are floating on the ground. Grabbing them, she chews on one, offering the other to me. I accept it coldly, chewing on it quietly.

I finish the pork chop and look around the Nether room we're in. There's nothing interesting about it. I start to fiddle with my sword when my voice comes from somewhere.

"It's just something. Nothing too special. My husband gave it to me when he passed." She answers my silent question.

"Why is my picture there then?" I spit at her.

"Cause you were my husband." She says and vanishes. Growing alarmed, I freak out because Hero will kill me if he found out I lost her. She appears a few minutes later, looking tired.

"What do you mean, I was your husband?" I look at her is disgust. She definitely isn't pretty, but she has a bit of beauty. I would most likely go for a prettier girl.

"You wouldn't understand." Ginger whispers; avoiding eye contact.

"If I was your husband and I 'died', how am I still here?" I say looking at her as if she was a mere child.

**HERON POV**

"You're dead. Like me. We're ghosts. That golden, excuse me, butter castle you were in, I made that for you after you died to remember you and our family. Iris and Lilac, they were our daughters. Everyone else were our best friends." I explain patiently.

"If we were married, how did we meet?" He asks, suddenly interested.

"It's a long story…. It all started when my brother Notch told me about three criminals, or you, Lox, and Universe." I start and explain every event that's happened between us. Every detail is counted for, the fights, the war, losing our memories. He sits there, stunned, but quiet as I rave on about our time together. When I get to the end, he looks at his own amulet and smiles slightly.

"So you were my wife? How come you didn't come here?" Sky looks at me oddly.

"My parents, they are the creators of the world. Notch and I live with them, whereas Hero lives here, ruling the mobs we classified as 'unstable'." I reply.

"So if you came here, I would remember you?" Sky says, looking crushed. I nod and he looks away.

"Do you mind if I shoot a video in here? Not like a 'Help-Me' video, more of something for a special channel. You can watch; I don't have a secret code or something that I use on my channel." I ask, taking out my video camera (I brought it with me). He nods and I set it up.

"Hey guys, Heron here! I'm in the Nether, where my brother lives. Don't mind the cage, I'm just grounded for doing what normal people do. That's right. EPIC PIGMAN BATTLES! They ended up attacking Hero…. So he grounded me and I have to stay here. I really don't care though." I say as Sky laughs at my positive attitude.

"So, the world got wrecked. That's right. SQUID TAKEOVER! The evil squids took over the land, covering every building in ink. It was truly disgusting, if I may say so myself. I, of course, was given the disgusting job of finding survivors. I'm going to kill Notch when I see him… But anyways, back to the world. Now, every video will be here, in the Nether, or in the beautiful Aether, where Notch and I now live." I continue as Sky cringes at the part about squids.

"So, you're probably wondering 'where the crap is Sky?' Well, after the takeover, Sky went a bit insane…. Here is how he's acting…." I point the camera at Sky, motioning for him to spaz on the floor. He starts squirming on the floor, shouting 'Squids' over and over again.

"Sky was ordered to watch me…. But as soon as Hero left, he went insane like this…." I say, turning the camera back at me. I shoot a grateful look in his direction.

"So, Sky Army, today we are actually going to be reviewing the Nether House mod. This mod is a custom mod, so it actually isn't available anymore to anybody watching this video. This mod actually is like the Red House mod. It actually adds in a house to your world (I'm pretty sure that's what the Red House mod is about) that's made entirely of Nether brick and Nether rack. When you enter, you will see many creepy sightings. One wrong move and you'll be gone. There actually is a Creepy Pasta in the mod, custom to the mod to be exact. It is a little girl named Scarlet. Similar to Little Red, she seems beautiful. But if you trust her, you will die a poisonous death that night and would need to restart the mod. It actually is like an adventure map in a mod." I say with a smile.

"Well, my brother is coming, so I need to go. This is the Nether house mod. I'm Heron and I will see you later recruits." I finish will a breath.

"So… is this like a hobby for you?" Sky says as I download the video onto my tablet.

"Pretty much." I answer and put in Sky's normal intro.

"Hold on, gotta shoot a beginning." I say and set the camera up again. It counts down and I put on a terrified face.

"NO! THE SQUID TAKEOVER IS COMING TO THE NETHER!" I say, falling onto the ground. Sky looks at me like I have four eyes. The video recording ends and I get up laughing.

"What was that all about?" Sky asks me, trying not to laugh.

"It's customary for me to begin the video like an idiot." I say and add in a bunch of squids falling onto the scene.

"Can you just repeat 'Squid! I'm a squid! Squid!' over and over?" I say and get the voice recorder ready. He nods stiffly and comes over.

"Say it in an annoying voice too." I add and he looks at me weirdly but shrugs.

"Squid! I'm a squid! Squid! Squid! Squid! I'm a squid!" He says as I crack up. I add in the voice and finally, the video is complete.

"Do you want to see it?" I say, pulling it to full screen. He shrugs and walks over.

The video begins with the squid domination and Sky starts laughing hysterically along with me at it. The intro starts and he pauses the video.

"That intro looks very familiar." He says, staring at the screen. Time to break the news to him.

"Of course it does. You used to make videos like this except better. I took your intro and now I upload videos to your channel." I say and continue the video. Finally, when it ends, Sky laughs and tells me to upload it. While it's uploading Sky takes his golden sword and lifts it above his head. It strikes the iron bars several times before the bars shatter. He pulls me in for a hug and gives me his sword.

"The rest are being brainwashed by that lever over there." Sky says and points to a lever that is labeled BRAINWASHING OFF/ON. I press off and Sky collapses. I shake him and he gets up, rubbing his head while complaining of a headache.

"What happened? I feel like I'm getting over a hangover." Sky slurs. I help him onto Nether rack and explain what happened. He looks wide-eyed at the part when we made the video and laughs when I tell him I uploaded it.

"Well, if it is online, let me see." Sky challenges me. I take out my tablet (I know tablets aren't in Minecraft. Please don't just start shouting that it's not legit. Nothing in this story is legit. I mean, I added in making YouTube videos for crying out loud! There is a crap load of OCs, and I basically mashed up Zack Scott Games and Sky Does Minecraft. Please don't hate me just for this!) and pull up the video.

"Nether House mod Review?" Sky looks at me funny.

"I was bored and you were acting like a soldier. So I asked you if I could make a video and you agreed. I just added in crap to the 'mod'." I whine and he sighs. He clicks the link and the video begins with Squid Domination.

"How did you agree to let me voice the squids?" He asks me.

"The entire time I was shooting, you looked at me like I had four heads. I don't know, I just said 'Can you voice the squids' and you agreed." I huff and continue the video. He laughs when I explain why I'm in a cage.

"I feel like I was drunk while you shot this. Sky Army probably thinks I'm insane. Oh no, Lox is going to see this…. God he won't let go of this for at least a month." Sky says. His sunglasses fall off his face. I catch a glimpse of golden eyes before they dark sunglasses cover his eyes. I gasp when I make the connection.

"What? Is something on my face?" Sky asks, looking worried at my surprise.

"Your eyes, they are the color of butter. Like your aura. When you die, your eyes must become the color of your eyes! That's probably why my eyes stayed green!" I realize and he takes off his sunglasses again.

"Take a picture of my eyes then show me." He commands and thrusts my tablet into my hands. I take a picture of his face and show him. He smiles widely and starts cheering for joy.

"YAY! I'M ONE WITH BUTTER! BEAT THAT HATERS!" He cheers and runs around the room. He puts his sunglasses back on and comes back over.

**that's it for now. I'll upload later on.**

**~LilKinny**


	7. Scares and Pranks

**Hey! BTW, UPDATE! 'The Hunger Games with Me' is now called 'The Lost Story of the 74th Hunger Games' or something like that. Totally different summary and the full one is in the newly updated Chapter 1, which is called Intro. Chapter 4 is up, go check it out.**

**ALSO, Jordan in this chapter ISN'T CAPTAINSPARKLEZ. I didn't know who CaptainSparklez was while writing this chapter (this was prewritten during Hurricane Sandy for those who remember. My grandparents had power.), so I wrote the name Jordan since my next door neighbor's name is Jordan. And don't say, JORDAN IS CAPTAINSPARKLEZ! OMG! No. Just no. Jordan is actually Derek's age, so don't start.**

_Heron's POV_

"What color eyes does everyone else have?" Sky says, watching the video.

"Lilac has lavender, Iris has a really detailed shade of blue, Mac has red, Snow has white…" I start but Sky interrupts me.

"Like Herobrine?" Sky realizes and I shake my head.

"No, her irises are surrounded by a black line." I explain and he gives an 'Oh.'

"Anyways, Lox has forest green eyes, Luna has silver, Universe has navy blue, Rain has purple, and Storm has an emerald color." I finish as the video ends. The screen goes in static (the large screen in the room), startling us both.

"I see you found the memory switch. No matter, I rule the Aether and soon you guys will be my prisoners. Pigmen, attack!" Hero orders as Pigmen enter the room. They grab us and drag us to an Aether portal.

"Take them to the prison cells." Hero orders as soon as we step into the fairly large room. The pigmen obey and drag us to the underground prison. Everyone we know is locked in separate cells, watching us with wide eyes. Everyone has the eye color of their aura, well except Luna, who always had that eye color. Sky's glasses fall off and they gasp at his golden eyes.

"Ahh!" I shriek as I hit the wall at the back of the cell. The rusty bars creak shut as the pigmen lock me in the cell alone. Getting up, I see all my family staring at us.

"Mommy!" Iris cries out. Her eyes have a thousand shades of blue in them. The rim is a navy blue, then downgrades it's color to an ice blue at the core.

"Hi Iris." I reply. Every adult is paying attention to Sky's golden eyes. His glasses are in the center of the hallway out of everyone's reach, so Sky is stuck without his glasses.

"Wait…." I think out loud. Everyone turns to face me, staring at my puzzled face.

"I think I know a way out of here." I say and explain my plan. I reveal my once invisible tablet with about a thousand songs on it. Snow gasps at the device in my hands and I choose my favorite song. Nodding, I go invisible and knock lightly on the wall.

"I just want to feel this moment!" My tablet wails as I play the song the loudest it can go. Everyone starts cheering and dancing in his or her cells. The younger kids stare at my cell. Everything is going according to plan.

"Stop that noise! Who is making that noise?" A pigman cries out when he enters the hallway. He follows Rain's gaze to my supposedly empty cell and realizes it must look empty. Since dead people hear thoughts, everyone must be hearing the curse words I'm shouting.

'What's wrong?' Sky thinks concerned.

'It hurts to go invisible now. I haven't gone invisible in a while. My body isn't used to the strain as much as it was before.' I think back and the cell doors open. I cheer silently and creep past him. Everyone is cheering me on silently, so I know I can't fail.

'Now to grab the keys…' I think as I quietly take his keys. Appearing behind him, I stab him with the sword on his belt. He squeals and bursts into a puff of smoke.

"We have to do this quickly." I say in a hurry and unlock everyone's cell. The girls fling themselves at me, telling me about how they missed me and the way Hero treated them.

"As soon as the memory switch was turned off, Herobrine took us all prisoners because we started attacking him. We were down here and Iris said she heard somebody coming through the Nether portal." Lilac explains. Iris hugs Lilac and apologizes.

"I'm sorry about what I did." Lilac hugs her and accepts the apology.

"Hero is probably going to send down guards. Here are weapons to protect yourself." I hand out everyone's weapon of choice. (Disney movie reference) They don't question me, but Storm raises an eye when I hand him an axe, or his weapon.

"I don't need a sword. Just give me TNT." Lox tells me, handing me back the golden sword. Sky looks at Lox with a wary glance.

"Just take the sword. In case you run out of TNT." I hand him the golden sword, flint and steel and a stack of 64 TNT.

"I also need TNT. It's my element." Mac says and I hand her two stacks of 64 TNT with flint and steel.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask, taking out my diamond sword. They all shout 'YEA' so we run out into the main hall of the castle.

'I know this castle well. He's probably in the throne room.' I think to them and they nod. I place an invisible cloak on them. It still hurts, but not as much now. We creep into the throne room undetected.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY ESCAPED?" He shouts at a poor zombie. The zombie is cringing at his tone, but remains strong.

"Sir, Pig went down there and didn't return. Manny came back up about a minute ago telling us about empty cells. They're gone." The zombie tells Hero.

"Heron…." He growls. "She helped them escape! Just like she gave them back their memory! No matter, by brother is on our side and my parents are in the prison." He laughs evilly. Notch comes out from behind a curtain with bright red eyes.

'How?' I think sadly.

"Go find them. Bring them to me. We can deal with them there." Hero says as they disappear.

'I'm going to remove the cloak. Using this super speed (I give them a sliver of my super speed), run in opposite directions. If you get caught, nobody can help you. Lilac, stay with Iris. Rain and Storm, stay together. Everyone else can split up or go with someone else.' I think. Protests come but I firmly say no.

'GO!' I say and take off the invisible cloak. I run off to my bedroom, knowing there is a lock there. Iris and Lilac follow and I hear someone else as well. I see a spider jockey scurrying behind closely.

"MOMMY!" Lilac shouts as the spider catches her. Iris tries pulling her along, but the spider is wrapping Lilac in silk. Iris shoots an arrow at the spider, but the skeleton aims at her. I pull her out of the way as the arrow is fired.

"DON'T REVEAL ANY INFORMATION! WE CAN'T GET TOO CLOSE! I'M SORRY!" I yell as I pull Iris away from Lilac. Iris is kicking and screaming about how she won't leave Lilac behind, but I pull her away.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Sky shouts, running from the left. He starts trying to attack the spider jockey, but it evades and drags Lilac away. Lilac is screaming for help, but Hero appears and takes her. Sky runs up and drags Iris into the bedroom. I follow and lock the door.

"How did Lilac get captured like that?" He says. Iris sits on the bed crying.

"They ran behind me and a spider jockey followed. Lilac didn't see the spider jockey and it took her. Iris and I tried getting her out, but it tried attacking us back. We had to leave her and then you came. I don't know where Hero took Lilac." I break down crying, trying to figure out where he could have taken her.

'HELP!' Snow thinks urgently as Lox and her fight off zombies with iron swords. She is shooting arrows at the spiders while Lox fighting them off with the sword he was given.

"Snow, I have to use the TNT. There are too many zombies." Lox shouts while fighting them away. I shoot arrows at the zombies approaching him as he sets 3 TNT. He lights the TNT and we run away. There is a loud blast as the TNT goes off and many zombies cry out.

I hop from pole to pole holding my TNT close. I chose to go alone so I wouldn't blow anyone up. Many people wanted to come with me, but Mac is a forever alone. Two children followed me but as soon as I climbed up a pole they ran away. I see a hoard of skeletons coming by. Building a mini cannon, I shoot TNT at them, exploding many of them. I grin and load more TNT in the cannon.

Universe and I run swiftly through the halls weaving around the oncoming zombies. He slashes at them while I throw splash potions of healing at them, which makes them cry out in pain and crumble. I see somebody up there. Lilac. There is a zombie near her and she is attached to a pole by spider silk. I point at Lilac, and Universe pulls me behind a pole. We watch as the zombie bites her arm. She screams in pain and a sickly green starts spreading through her. She is turning into a zombie.

'LILAC TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!' I think urgently to everyone

'LILAC TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!' Luna thinks urgently. Sky shoots up immediately and gets his sword.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. Iris stares at him with big eyes.

"To kill your brother for turning Lilac into a zombie." He says and runs out of the room.

I run away from my wife and daughter to find the monster who caused my sweet Lilac to turn into a disgusting zombie. I run through the castle at super speed, trying to find any sign of anybody.

"SKY!" Luna cries out when she sees me. She motions me over, so I crouch next to her and Universe. They explain what they saw, and I throw up in a plant next to them. They look at me with a weird expression and shrug it off. I hear moaning and peek out. Lilac is coming, oblivious to us behind a pole. Anger swells inside me as I tell them why I left Heron. They nod and I run out, trying to find Hero.

"Hello, my brother in law." Hero appears in front of me with a sword. I growl at him as he snaps. Everyone who I thought of as my family appears behind him as zombies. They all moan and hold out their weapons.

"Why did you do this?" I say through gritted teeth. He laughs and the zombies laugh evilly.

I watch as Sky approaches Hero. Hero reveals himself and taunts Sky. Hero snaps and we all emerge looking like zombies. Sky looks at us with shock then a mask of anger covers that.

"Why did you do this?" He says through gritted teeth. Hero laughs and we all laugh evilly. Sky runs at Hero with his sword. Hero disappears and sends Sky hurtling into Lilac. Lilac stumbles back a few steps but remains standing. Sky looks at her and runs back to Hero. Rain bursts out laughing, so we all groan.

"Really Rain?" Snow says to her daughter, who apologizes and keeps on laughing.

"YOU RUINED THE PRANK!" Iris shouts. Sky turns as we all groan and start scolding Rain.

"Wait…. WHAT?!" He hollers. Hero appears and face-palms.

"We were pranking you. The entire thing starting from the ruling the world thing was a prank. Here's what happened." Hero begins.

"When you decided to end the world, Hero and I created this prank. Of course, I felt real grief at seeing your bodies, but I quickly had to push that aside so the prank could work. Nobody knew about the prank except Hero and me. When you and I got captured, Hero and I exchanged the plans. I quickly told a certain few privately about the prank and they all agreed not to spill any information. I only told Iris and Lilac, along with Snow, Lox and Mac. Everything was working from there." A smile was on my ace at his shock.

"What about the spider jockey?" He sputters.

"They knew it was me. They wouldn't harm me, especially after what happened when we were teenagers. Hero told every mob about the prank, and they all agreed. Of course, we had to disguise the prank, so everyone acted like there was no prank going on." I explain.

"Lilac turning into a zombie?" He looks at Lilac, who giggles.

"That was my friend Jordan. He agreed to be in with the prank. Jordan put a special liquid onto his teeth so it would turn me green. He told me it should wear off soon." Lilac says, starting to turn tan again.

"Continue with the prank." He stays, his attention back at me.

"Since Luna or Universe didn't know about the prank, they actually freaked out when they saw Lilac turn into a zombie. I had to explain the prank so they wouldn't freak. Then Rain and Storm saw Lilac and freaked out as well, so I had to explain to them. Hero gave the signal, so I quickly put a zombification spell onto us, well except Lilac, and waited for him to give the signal. We were supposed to fight, but Rain ruined the prank." I conclude and Sky starts to laugh.

"Wow, that sure must have taken a WHILE to plan out thoroughly." He gasps between laughing. The spell wears off as everyone turns back to normal. We all laugh until there is a cry of pain.

**OMG, I'm so excited for the next chapter. The next chapters are SUPER cliffy, very crazy and just confusing. You will be amazed at how dramatic thigns get. Either amazed or just annoyed to the point where you are screaming:**

**"LILKINNY! YOU TOOK THINGS TOO FAR! GAHHHH!" **

**And then run away screaming in anger. But this was during the Hurricane, so I wrote so much poetry. One of them went:**

_**The dark arms of a Hurricane surround me**_

_**I look around in fear for something to shield me**_

_**But I find nothing**_

_**No tables...**_

_**Maybe I should hide in my grandparents' stables...**_

**Horrible, I know. But I wrote the times I wrote them at on top... This was written at 4 AM. **

**~LilKinny**


	8. NOT THE DRAGON! NOOOOOO!

**from school again.**

_Heron' s_ POV

We all turn to see Lox on the floor, writhing in pain. Snow cries out in alarm and runs to his aid.

"The prank is over honey. You can stop acting." She says, trying to keep her emotions together.

"IT HURTS!" He wails, clutching his head. Snow gets up and walks over to me, trying not to cry.

"Help him. Please!" She whispers and tears are in her white eyes. I nod and get to Lox.

"What's wrong? You have to tell us, or think about what's wrong. I can't help you unless I know what's wrong with you." I whisper urgently.

'My head is in unbearable pain right now. I can't control my thoughts anymore and it feels likes somebody is trying to take my body over. I can't explain why but my head feels like Sky just put a sword through it.' He thinks while shouting in pain. I nod and ask Sky to bring him to a guest room.

"Let me try and heal him. It needs to be absolutely silent, so I need to be alone with him." I plead with Snow over Lox's cries of pain. She nods and grabs my wrist.

"Please let him live." She says and I go into the room.

'What do you feel right now?' I think.

'Like someone is trying to mess with my head. I feel like I'm being taken over by an evil force.' He thinks back. His eyes widen suddenly and he screams louder, clawing at his head. I look at him in alarm, my light green eyes meeting his dark green ones.

'HELP ME!' He screams into my head. I get into his thoughts using my rare power (Disney reference) and look into what his brain is seeing. Oh my God. There are two bright purple eyes staring at me, anger flaring in them. I cry out in alarm and fly backwards. I land on my feet perfectly and look at him. To my horror, he is transforming. His pale skin is turning a sickly black. Scales cover his limbs now and two wings have sprouted from his back. A tail is coming from his back and his fingers turned to claws. I cry out in alarm and lock the door.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?' He shrieks in alarm. I'm sure the others hear what's going on, they hear thoughts as well. Sky is banging on the door, trying to bust it down.

'SKY! STOP TRYING TO KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN! LOX IS STARTING TO BREAK THROUGH! YOU CAN INTERFERE WITH IT AND HE CAN GO BACK INTO THE STATE OF ALARM!' I think angrily and the banging stops. Lox stops screaming and gets up. I back away in terror and he looks at me. His eyes remain the forest green they were, and fear houses them.

"What happened to me?" He whispered, looking at his claws. He looks at me backed away in fear and his mouth drops open.

"I don't know, but I saw the Enderdragon in your brain. She must have something to do with this." I say as a voice comes through both of our heads.

"Enderlox, destroy everyone in the room. Obey me and come to me so I may train you properly." A silky voice says. He looks at me with anger and then charges at me. A claw scratches my shoulder and leaves a bright gash on my shoulder. I shriek in pain as I grasp my shoulder. Sky is banging on the door again. He growls and flies out the window, towards the Overworld. I created a ton of it while in the Aether, so he flies off to the new world. The door falls as Sky runs in. He sees the scratch marks and notices my gaze towards the open window.

"What happened?" He asks me. I don't listen; I just stare with my mouth open at the shattered window Lox flew out of. Sky shakes my shoulders, avoiding my arm as best as possible. He attempts to get into my head, I know because he asks me what's wrong mentally. I don't think about what happened, I think about how the window is shattered. He growls and releases his grip on me.

"When I find Lox, I'm going to kill him. He put her into a state of shock then left!" He scowls. Then he notices the scratch marks.

"How could he have left these?" He examines my arm. Sky picks me up heroically and brings me towards the throne room, where Hero is probably sitting. I just stare at the ceiling, my mouth open slightly.

"Something happened in there. Lox is nowhere and Heron is in a state of shock. These were on her shoulder when I got the door down." Sky reveals out of breath when he finds Hero. Hero's eyes widen when he sees the long scratches on my shoulder and feels my head.

"She is hot. How long has she been like this?" Hero says, but the rest of the conversation drowns out as two purple eyes find themselves in the darkness that now took over my vision.

"Heron. You interfered with my transformation of Enderlox. You will be turned into an Enderman that will roam the world now. Enjoy your punishment and I hope you will learn to like your new body." The Ender dragon says and everything goes back to normal.

"We have to make sure she is OH MY NOTCH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER!" Hero points out. I curse the dragon off as my limbs grow twice their size. My skin turns a sickly black as scales appear on my skin. Purple flakes float around me peacefully. Sky drops me and scoots away from me.

"You will come to me." The Lady says and I obey. I teleport to her and bow in front of her.

"You will work for my son. He needs a right hand person to watch him. Please make sure he doesn't become reckless." Lady says as a dragon flies up. The darkness of the End makes his entrance more startling. I show no emotion when I notice its Lox.

"Mother." He says solemnly and notices me. His green eyes study me with a puzzling look and they go back to his mother.

"This is Heron. She will work for you now. Enjoy her company." Lady says as Lox motions for me to follow him. I bow to Lady and follow him as he flies off. Since I can't fly now, I just move on the ground. He looks at me oddly and flies back down. He enters a tower of obsidian and I follow. Lox slams the door shut and turns to face me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He exclaims. I give him a look of sadness.

"She turned me into an Enderman for interfering with your transformation." I say in Ender, or the language my species uses. He looks at me oddly.

"What?" I realize he must not have learned Ender yet. Since I know every language, I know this like it's normal for me. I think what I said in a language he will understand. He gasps and a look of anger replaces his mask of shock.

"I have to go talk to her. Stay here and don't talk to any other member of your species. They are all snobby and kiss up to me, so they probably will hate you for becoming my servant. Sorry about saying it like that, but that's what she assigned you to be." He flashes me a look of apology and takes off. I wander around the tower, thinking about Sky's reaction. He just dropped me. Moved away from me like I wasn't the person he loved. Like I was a monster. Hurt creeps into my chest as I remember his face. It was full of disgust. I slide down the wall of the tower and look at my arm. It is black with a bit of purple in the crevices. There is no evidence of my red hair anywhere. The iron door to the tower opens again and I come down to see Lox again.

"She's really angry that I figured out who you are. Like she screamed at me for even talking to you. I'm sorry, I can't help you." He says, meeting my eyes. The scene where Lox transformed into the dragon in front of me plays over in my head, Sky's reaction included. He must being seeing this because he hugs me, whispering he's sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I say in the language he understands.

"Sorry about what happened with Sky. He really is mean when he's scared." He whispers. Lady is calling me, so I tell him she wants me and teleport to her.

"How did he find out who you are?" She growls.

"I honestly don't know. I was standing there and when he took me back to his tower, he confronted me. I don't know how he recognized me." I say in Ender. She understands as there is an explosion.

"You need to go down there and protect the End. Enderlox and I will fly in the air, guarding your species if anything happens. Go." She dismisses me as I teleport down to the area where the explosion occurred. My heart stops when I see who they are. My family and friends armed with weapons are taking down my species like we are worthless. I hide behind an obsidian tower, trying not to be killed like my fallen brothers.

"One is escaping!" Universe shouts, pointing his sword at me. Sky looks at me and starts to chase me. I teleport away from him, asking Lox for help. Lox lands in front of me protectively, making Sky skid to a stop. Sky looks at Lox over and over, studying him with fear.

"What happened to you?" Sky says, his mouth open in fear. I look at him, my green eyes wide with fear.

"DON'T HARM HER!" Lox shouts and runs at Sky. Sky's face gets a look of determination set onto it as he jumps over Lox and pulls me into a headlock.

"Make another move and one of your precious Endermen die." Sky threatens. A look of panic sets onto my face as his golden sword is pressed to my throat. Lox looks at me with fear, unsure of what to do. Sky looks down at me and notices my eyes. I clamp my eyes shut in fear of him noticing it's me. Lady growls at me, threatening me not to reveal my identity to him. I obey her and keep my eyes shut in fear of what he would do to me.

"Heron?" He whispers. Lady is basically shouting in my head at me not to open my eyes. I keep my eyes shut in fear of Lady's punishment. Lox hears what's going on in my head because he exhales loudly. I do what most Endermen would do. I teleport out of the headlock and run away. I look at the battle and hurry behind an obsidian tower, hoping the darkness of the tower covers me. I peek out from behind the tower, watching the battle. Sky is staring in the direction I went and turns to Lox, scowling.

"What did you do to her?" He growls, anger clear in his voice.

"I made her perfect. Now she is one with the night. She can finally be the perfect Heron I wanted her to be." Lox growls. In his head, he is thinking it's not true in Ender. I nod slightly and he continues.

"DUDE! SHE IS MY WIFE!" Sky booms. Lox flies towards him and Sky starts fighting Lox. They fight in a way I never thought they would fight. Lady is telling me to protect Lox, so I teleport up to Sky and grab him. Teleporting to the top of a tower, I hold Sky over the edge. He turns and faces me, so I shut my eyes in fear of Lady's punishment. A sword strikes my arm and I fall back, dropping Sky onto the top of the tower. I don't dare opening my eyes, so I fade against the tower, hoping I became one with the tower.

'Open your eyes so you can fight him.' Lady commands and my green eyes pop open, determination set into them. Lox stops in front of the tower, flapping his wings in confusion. I take the sword out of my arm and hold it out in a fighting stance. Sky stumbles back a few steps, realizing it's me. Water hits my skin, making me hiss in pain. Sky continues spraying water onto me, making me flinch in pain at the wet texture that causes me pain.

'I know I can't take one more step towards you.' I sing in the normal language in my mind. 'I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time.' Sky's eyes widen when he realizes I'm singing. I never sing, especially in front of him. 'Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart.' I taunt him, waving the sword over his head since I tower a good block over him. He tries grabbing the sword as I sing mentally. Finally, he pushes me off the tower. I teleport to the ground so I take no damage and glare at him. Dropping the sword, I run away to behind a tower, still singing but in Ender now.

'Don't come back at all!' I sing in the normal language and begin singing in Ender again. Lady swoops down and congratulates me on my first battle.

"I'm especially proud that you didn't let your emotions get in the way." She beams and flies away. I hide behind the tower, watching the battle.

"Don't move a muscle." Someone says from behind me. I turn and see Lox with the sword at my back. He drops the sword and hugs me.

"I can't believe you didn't let your emotions for Sky get in the way of your battle!" He babbles on. I laugh at his jokes as the battle rages on, my species fighting strong.

"I have to make sure your species doesn't go extinct. I'll talk to you later." He says and flies away. I head back to Lox's tower, where I know he's set up a room for me. After going into the room, I slip into the bed and fall asleep peacefully.

I wake up to battle cries. Exiting the tower, Lox flies up and starts cheering.

"WE BEAT THEM! THEY'RE GOING TO THE PRISONS!" He cheers and flies off. I cheer silently but my heart wrenches when I think of the horrible prisons.

**How was it?**

**~LilKinny**


	9. Two Battles, Two Failures

**So the story might have 1 or 2 more chapters that I wrote before... so I might have to start writing them. Like legit, me typing the chapter for 2 hours. **

_Heron's POV_

Slipping away, I ask Lady if I could be the guard for the prisons. She agrees and I head down there immediately. As the Nether fence opens, I walk down the halls slowly, trying not to disturb any of them. Little Iris sees me immediately and points me out. They all glare at me as I walk by and stop in front of their door. Sky walks up to the door and sits by the door.

"I guess that escape plan won't work now." He says rather loudly. Fake sighs emit from everyone and I know they're up to something. I don't turn around and Lox comes down the hallway. Snow gasps at him but I turn to face him.

"How are they Heron?" He asks loudly as well.

"Fine. I think they're up to something. They are making it obvious too so I feel like I should be more alert now." I reply in English as he stares at them. I turn around too and sigh.

"Lady is cruel." I sigh and he nods and leaves. I turn back around and face the other guard.

"My prisoners are very suspicious." I tell him in Ender. He nods and points his long black arm at the window. I turn and see half of them missing. There is a hole in the ground.

"Watch the door." I huff to him in Ender and teleport into the hole to find the other prisoners. Grabbing each one of them, I teleport to the surface and patch the hole up with obsidian. I also replace the entire room with obsidian so they can't leave. Happy, I teleport out and thank the other guard. Lady flies into the prison hallway, so we all face her.

"Heron. I heard of a prisoner escape. Care to explain?" Her icy eyes glare at me. I glance at the cell, and every one of their eyes is on me.

"Manny pointed it out. I caught every single escapee and replaced their entire cell with obsidian except for the window. That is now indestructible glass." I reply in Ender and she nods, glaring at them.

"It better not happen again. Enderlox needs you as well." She says and we leave. I glare at them coldly and follow her down the long hallway. We leave the prisons and head to Lox's tower. When we reach it, Lox bursts out the door.

"I'll speak with her alone Mother." He says coldly. Lady doesn't question him as she leaves us. He takes my long arm and pulls me inside, locking the iron door.

"Lady talked to me about their escape. She told me their actions are unacceptable and they, they will be executed." The words echo in my mind. Sobs start shaking my slim body as the news sinks in. I start crying, tears streaming down my face when I realize they will be killed. Lox grabs me and looks me right in the eye.

"We have to make sure it doesn't happen." He says with determination. I nod and dry my tears.

"I know how." I tell him my plan. He smiles widely when I finish and he goes off to do his part. I leave the castle and call Lady to come. She appears a minute later confused.

"Heron, what is wrong? Has somebody hurt you?" She asks, looking me over. I hear feet behind me and she growls, looking over my shoulder. I know they escaped since she is roaring.

"YOU HURT ME!" I say as I kick her in the eye. She cries out in pain. I climb onto her back as she takes flight. The others stop and watch with amazement at the battle.

"YOU TWISTED SOUL! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY FAMILY AND I WOULDN'T KNOW!" I shriek and kick her. She throws me off her back. I hit the hard obsidian tower with a crack. Snow and Luna cry out as my daughters cry loudly. I teleport onto Lady and kick her eye again. She howls in pain at the kick and tries throwing me off.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" She booms. I ignore her and continue kicking her eye.

"NEVER! I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!" I retort with a snarl. She throws me off again and I hit the tower with a sickening crack. I wince at the pain but go back up.

"WHEN WILL YOU DIE?" She screeches and tries throwing me off her back. I hiss at her comment and kick her eye harder. She shrieks in pain and throws me off.

"I will never die. My body may leave me, but my soul shall never stop tormenting you." I say as I'm thrown off her back. I hit the obsidian again and slide down. I know I'm dying, so I weakly call out for Lox. He flies up and crouches next to me.

"Take my Ender pearl. Take them home and make sure she doesn't harm them" I say. I breathe my last breath in this life as little white puffs replace me.

I wake up in a room. I am still an Enderman, but I wake up in the End. Lady knows this because I hear her voice.

'Now you will listen. I don't want them knowing you are alive still.' She growls.

**SKY POV**

Heron disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving an Ender pearl behind. Lox picks it up and looks at the dragon flying above up crackling like the demon it is. It flies to an obsidian castle and enters.

"I really hate Lady." Lox mutters as he walks over. They are all telling me they want to be like Heron.

"We want to become part of the End. None of us can live in a bright world knowing Heron created it." Everyone nods and Lox goes back a few steps.

"It's very painful. You really want to become demons like Heron and me?" He looks at us like we're crazy. We might all be crazy, but we all don't want to live in a world of nature without a nature spirit.

"We all are prepared for the worst. We all lost Heron, that was painful, but we can handle this pain." Lox shrugs and scratches me. I fall with a gasp of pain as the Ender virus takes over my blood stream. Two purple eyes fill my vision and I see the normal End again. I get up and feel two wings on my back. I turn around to find I now have a tail as well.

"Lady must have thought you make a great son." Lox explains and scratches everyone else quickly. They all turn to Endermen except Universe, who turns to a dragon like Lox and me. Everyone who turned to an Ender creature has the same eyes as they had.

**HERON POV**

They all are Ender creatures. I make my eyes purple and walk out. Sky spots me and taps on my shoulder. I turn, now the same height as him.

"What happens when one of your species dies?" He asks me.

"We were normal people that the dragon possessed. We would die and go to either the Nether and be turned into a creature there or roam in the Aether." I reply in Ender. He nods and walks away. I teleport to the tower I was hiding behind and watch with curious green eyes.

'Come to me.' Lady thinks. I obey and teleport to her.

"How did they turn into Ender creatures?" She snarls when I appear.

"I don't know. They asked Enderlox when I disappeared and he didn't say no. Look at the bright side, you have more additions to our army." I try making the situation brighter. The large doors open as people step into the room.

"Mother." Lox greets Lady, who smiles at him.

"I was just chatting with one of the Ender. You may leave now dear." She replies with a fake sweet voice. I turn and many of them appear in shock at my eyes. I pass through them quietly.

"You're alive." Sky whispers when I pass him. Ignoring him, I teleport to Lox's tower and go to my bedroom. I fall asleep with tears streaming down my face.

I wake up about an hour later. There is a knock on my door as Lox enters. He smiles sadly when he sees me and comes in.

"We figured out a way to defeat her finally." He tries cheering me up.

"OK, this affects me how?" I ask quietly.

"We all might turn back to normal and go back home. Besides, Sky and Universe are here." He says with a smile. I smile weakly and follow him downstairs. Sky greets me with a hug, but I don't return it. I mean Ender can't bend our arms.

'You will let me listen to their plan.' Lady commands in my head. I obey as her eyes fill my vision. I stand by the wall as they chat about how to defeat her.

'I have heard enough. Thank you.' Her eyes leave my head and I fall to the floor. They turn to face me.

"I just tripped." I say in Ender.

"You never just trip. What's going on Heron?" Sky asks me with worry.

"I have to go." I hastily leave and teleport to Lady.

"Heron! Thank you for the valuable information I now possess!" She exclaims with glee.

"You're using me. I don't like being used!" I hiss with rage.

"And you can't do anything about it. Are you on my side or their pathetic one?" She sneers at me.

"Yours." I leave glumly. I trudge along the smooth End stone sadly. I don't even want to teleport, I'm not in the mood for it. I see the three dragons I called my family flying at me, anger written onto their faces. Alarmed, I start to run back to Lady.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Universe hollers. I block out their insults as I reach the castle. I reach Lady and slam the door behind me.

"They know. They know I'm on your side." I yell franticly as they try getting the door down. They bust the door down, sending me flying across the room.

"Get up Heron." Lady shouts at me, stern. I get up, pleading for help.

"Why are you controlling her?" Lox says through gritted teeth. Lady laughs at his comment like it's nothing and smiles.

"Because she can't do anything about it." Lady's eyes narrow. I've had enough with her mind control. A shriek of rage comes from my mouth as I punch Lady in the face. She snarls and sends me to the corner, hitting me over and over.

"Stop! You're going to kill her!" Sky screams, jamming his fist into Lady's mouth. My skin starts flashing red like my hair as I tackle Lady. The boys watch in awe as we fight.

"STOP USING ME AS YOUR PUPPET!" I screech. She snarls and throws me against a wall. Everything then goes black as I hear a shout of victory.

**I'll upload tomorrow around 9:30 AM if I can. It's a half day tomorrow, so I'll upload tomorrow around noon as well.**

**Today, I've felt like crap. This is what happened:**

_**1) Killer headache**_

_**2) In spanish during the finals, a kid knocked over his folder and it made that noise. As it made that noise, the back of my head felt like someone cut it open**_

_**3) I felt light-headed**_

_**4) I felt full even when I barely touched my lunch**_

_**5) I couldn't think straight**_

_**6) My head pounded every time I heard a sudden noise or moved my head too fast**_

_**7) My legs felt weak and I felt like I couldn't rely on them. In other words, I felt like I was gonna collapse**_

_**8) I almost fainted from embarrassment and a headache in my last class**_

**Does anyone know what's wrong with me?**

**~LilKinny**


	10. Lost Memories and Pranks

**Officially, the pre-written version of this is concluded. So next chapter is written from scratch... Hooray...**

_Heron's POV_

I wake up in a really dark cell. Everything is even darker than the normal End. An old song 'A Thousand Years' plays in my head in Ender. I'm sure the others hear it; I hear mental weeping. I can't teleport out, I'm sure that was especially put there by Lady. The only visitors I get are Sky, Lox, and occasionally Snow.

One day, bright light invades the darkness. It's blinding, considering I have been in the dark for so long. The guard trots in and places handcuffs on my slim hands. They fit me perfectly, so I figure they are Ender cuffs. He brings me into an area where a podium stands. He nudges me, so I get onto it. All of my loved ones sit in the audience. Lady soars over; a smirk on her face.

"Heron, you have fought me twice. For that you will be exiled to the new world you have created." Lady greets me coldly. I hear multiple gasps and tears form in my eyes. 'A Thousand Years' starts playing again in my head and I'm sure Sky hears it. I meet his eyes and they also have tears in them.

"If you survive you will be brought back and your memory will be erased. Nothing will remain except the fact you are an Ender creature and your job is to protect the End." Lady concludes. Sky cries out at the next part and stands up.

'Sit down. I'll be OK. I have my brothers, they will help me.' I reassure him in English, or the language Lady doesn't understand. He sits back down solemnly and stares at me with expressionless eyes. I plead that he won't do anything stupid while I am gone.

'I love you for a thousand years.' I sing to him and his face goes into a smile before I am warped to the world that now serves as my prison. I look around and smile. It looks exactly like the old world. The world I met Sky in. Wandering off, I look around. There is the creeper explosion site where Sky found out he loved me.

"Heron?" I hear from behind me. I turn and smile. It's Hero. My green eyes flash with life.

"HERO!" I shout in English. That language I now have to use around him and Notch. He pulls me in for a hug and starts crying. That definitely is shocking since he's never cried.

"Where are the others?" He sobs.

"In the End still. We all turned to End creatures. I stood up to the Ender dragon and I was sent here as punishment. After a month I go back and my memory will be erased." I tell him sadly. He nods silently and brings me to the castle. Notch's castle. It's been too long since I've been here. The last time I was here was when the twins were born. Around 8 years. Wow, time goes by fast. I realize I'm still singing 'A Thousand Years' in my head in Ender.

Good, Sky knows I love him no matter what. Tears form in my eyes as I go into my old room. The only room that calmed me when I was a teenager now is the room I know will be the last room I ever sleep in. Wandering down the hall, I reach Sky's old room. I wander inside and see it still has the golden walls and floor. I sit inside it, remembering Sky.

"Love you for a thousand more…." I sing silently in Ender and leave his room.

The month goes by fast. One morning I was eating breakfast with Notch and Hero. Hero made my favorite breakfast knowing today is the last day. We sat quietly eating pie and drinking milk. Then everything goes black as I'm teleported to the End after waving to them sadly. I'm standing back on the podium, the same audience there. Sky's face lights up when he sees me appear, but remembers the punishment.

'I visited your room in Notch's castle. It's still the color of butter.' I tell him in English as Lady appears. He smiles at my comment and then his attention goes to Lady. A large machine is brought onto the podium which is what I'm guessing will wipe my memory.

'I have loved you for a thousand years.' I think from the machine as I say my goodbyes to Sky. The machine starts glowing as my memory fades away, leaving me only knowing that I'm an Ender creature and my job is to serve Lady. The machine stops glowing and I exit the machine. Lady approaches me. I bow at my queen and look at her with green eyes.

"I hope you got what you deserved." She sneers and flies away. With nothing else to do, I walk off the stage into the inky darkness of the End. I'm positive the audience is watching me; one of them was sobbing when I got out of the machine.

'Come to my castle. You will receive your first assignment as a creature of the End.' Lady thinks. I teleport to her as the audience starts dispersing.

"Your first assignment is to serve my son. His name is Sky. He is very depressed and I need you to cheer him up. I can't have a depressed son; that ruins my image. Please help him. You will be his servant for now on until I deem him unfit for a servant. You may go to his tower." Lady dismisses me as I go to the location she gave me. Knocking on the iron door, I wait patiently for him to answer.

"Heron?" The man gasps when he opens the door. He honestly looks terrible. His eyes are golden with red replacing the white like he's been crying. His hair is sticking up in odd angles and his clothes have rips in them. His wings and tail are fine, however.

"Are you Sky? I'm your new servant, until Lady assigns me to someone new." I address the man in Ender. He nods numbly and lets me in. His house is a mess, papers are everywhere and there are broken bottles all over.

"Sorry about the mess. I was very depressed so I trashed my house." Sky tells me as I scan the room. I smile at him and start picking the trash up. My new master goes upstairs and I hear sobbing. He must be really depressed if he made this mess and is still crying over it. After the bottom floor is clean, I start making him dinner. He looks thin, and if he is the prince of the End he can't look weak to other leaders.

"What smells good?" Sky asks, wandering into the kitchen. He stops short when he sees me, tears welling in his eyes again.

"I only made chicken with baked potatoes. You can have it if you want. It's on the table if you want it." I exit the kitchen, leaving him staring at the food with tears in his eyes. I do upstairs to clean his bedroom when I stop short. His room is completely trashed, papers everywhere with broken windows and missing floorboards. His bed is wrecked, like he just threw blankets on then twisted in them.

I start cleaning the room. I pick up the papers to discover they have a name written on them. Heron. They are soaked too so I place them in a drawer and fix his window. I replace the floorboards as well and make his bed properly. When the room looks presentable, I exit and go down the stairs. Sky is probably still in the kitchen, staring at the food. He comes out of the kitchen when I hit the lowest step.

"I made you something to eat. If Ender like you eat." He looks at the ground then sits on the couch, turning on the TV. I go into the kitchen hungry and find the same dinner I made him. In the same exact spot.

"You left your food." I approach him holding the plate. He looks at me and sighs.

"I'm not hungry. I'm really sad over something you wouldn't understand." He looks back at the TV. Four girls on screen are in a school talking about another girl and how she's crazy.

"Just eat it so Lady won't kill me." I lazily place the food on the couch. Then I go into the kitchen to make myself dinner. After eating a pork chop, I go back into the living room to find Sky asleep. Half of the food is eaten, the chicken still in his hands. There is a fire happening on the TV in the same show. I sigh and take the chicken out of his hands. After bringing his plate to the kitchen, I return and bring him to his now clean bedroom.

"Don't wipe her memory. She didn't do anything wrong Lady. Don't wipe her memory for something you deserved." Sky mutters in his sleep. This must have to do with the reason he's sad. I sit in his room, making sure he doesn't have a spaz attack.

"NO! STOP PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" He starts screeching. I sit up in alarm as tears start streaming down his cheeks.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" He screams, tears streaming down his face by the gallon.

"Love you for a thousand years…." He starts singing, calming down. The song sounds familiar, like I've heard it before. I shift through my memories for the song. There is a really hazy memory, but I hear myself singing it to the audience where I lost my memory. Someone in the audience is smiling, but I can't see their face clearly. Sky looks fine, so I go down to the living room.

The show is still going on, so I turn it off and fall asleep.

I wake up at the podium place. I'm sitting in the audience as I watch myself get transported onto the stage. Sky is in the audience sobbing like crazy as two young girls comfort him with tears streaming down their faces. Lady flies overheard as a machine goes onto the stage.

'Loved you for a thousand years….' I hear someone sing as I enter the machine. I watch the machine glow as my expression turns from sad to confused. Tears slip down my cheeks as Lady snickers at me.

The room starts coming into focus as I wake up from my dream, pretty startled by it. The stairs creak as Sky comes downstairs. Putting on a mask that doesn't reveal anything, I greet him.

"I feel like your hiding something. What are you hiding?" He bellows. I shrink back in fear inside, but quickly gulp down my fear.

"I'm not hiding anything. You can check my pockets; I didn't steal anything. All I know is that I'm your servant and you're in a state of depression." I reply and head into the kitchen. I start humming the tune I was singing in my dream. It's very sad, but the atmosphere was sad.

"I could die everyday…" I sing as I make cookies for breakfast. Suddenly, I'm remembering making cookies and somebody stealing one. But instead of getting mad, I laughed it off. I shrug the memory off and continue making cookies, humming the sad tune. I hear sobbing in the other room and stop. I must have struck a nerve by singing. After the cookies finish, I grab two cups of milk and walk into the other room. Sky looks at me, his eyes bloodshot.

"Want some cookies and milk? They're hot, but gooey." I offer him some. He mutters thank you and takes a cup of milk. I start humming the tune, but stop remembering how he reacted.

"No, keep singing. You're very good." He noticed I stopped.

"I could die everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more." I continue singing. Sky is staring at me the entire time, watching the music emit from me. When I finish, he just starts eating cookies.

"Hey, last night you were watching a show. What's it called? It looked like a great show." I mumble. He stares at me in shock.

"It's called Pretty Little Liars Minecraft Edition." Sky doesn't meet my eyes while saying this. I'm sure it's tied to his sadness.

"I've noticed whenever I do a certain thing, you always cry. No offense or anything. I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you sad?" I meet his gaze.

"It's too complicated. I just can't imagine why this could happen though. It's nothing and it would take too long." Sky replies, finishing his cookies. I hear Lady calling me mentally.

"Lady is calling me. I have to go." I tell him and teleport to Lady's chambers.

"You seem to have made him happier. You are relieved of your job as his servant. Your next job will be given to you another time. You can walk around and socialize, but only with your species that have bright violet eyes. Everyone else is off limits." Lady kicks me out the door. I walk around, teleporting whenever I find something interesting. Someone grabs my arm, so I teleport out of their grasp and run. I teleport-sprint away as fast as I could, since I could be abducted. Sky lands in front of me, looking angry.

"Why didn't you return back at my house? I got worried." He angrily spits at me.

"I'm not your servant anymore. Lady relieved me of my duties. Something about your attitude being better." I mutter.

"You belong with me." He hisses in my ear as he flies with me in his grasp. I scream for help, hoping another Ender will hear my pleas and save me from him. We land in an isolated tower not too far from his castle.

"This is your new home. Enjoy it." He hisses and leaves. Iron bars cover the only exit and he got out from a hatch in the ceiling that I can't reach. Great, I'm stuck. I start singing 'Jar of Hearts', or another song I remember. There is a knocking on the iron bars. I turn startled to find another one of those dragon boys. He has brown hair that falls in his eyes and forest green eyes. He has on black and purple headphones.

"Did Sky trap you here?" He asks. I note his sullen voice and nod. The iron bars break as he motions for me to leave.

"My name's Lox. Sky is my best friend who gets a bit possessive sometimes. His wife was tortured a few days ago. He was forced to watch and he's been a lost cause since. But then he told me about you and then today he told me you will never leave his grasp. I knew he put you in the tower, so I flew there and saved you." Lox starts a conversation.

"I don't remember my name but I have really hazy memories involving an audience and a machine that glowed." I tell him. He exhales rather loudly and sighs.

"Sorry, that's how Sky's wife was tortured. They put her into a machine and then she became a void of nothing. She never responded to him and always wandered around confused. Sky became depressed over it and wouldn't eat or anything." Lox says. Then he looks into the dark and sighs again.

"Is she still with us?" I ask without knowing I said it until after it came out. Lox looks at me sadly and nods.

"We all tried helping her after, getting her out of the machine. She wouldn't talk to anyone or eat anything. She is really thin now and she is somewhere, wandering around without a soul. That's what we think the machine did, sucked her soul out. She used to be so lively, so bright and full of life. But now she is on Death's door, waiting to be allowed in." A tear falls from Lox's eye.

"Did you like her?" I ask like a young child. He nods sadly.

"What did she look like?" I ask even more curious.

"We all came from the other world, turned into Ender creatures by Lady. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes like yours. She also never sang, she hated music. But she was very bright and one with nature. She loved sheep and dying them different colors to meet the season. You would see white or light blue sheep when it snowed and red sheep when it was fall." He goes on about this girl. She must have been really nice to be getting this much praise from Lox.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Sky's house was a wreck when I first came. He had a vicious nightmare last night and this morning he asked me to sing." I remember and Lox's eyebrows raise.

"I think you remind Sky of her. Her eyes were similar to your eyes in color but hers were less brilliant. She started singing when we came to the End, probably to light up the mood. She always sang when Sky was in the room, mostly cheering him up. She always was a fighter, never giving in to any temptations, but obeying people if needed." Lox looks ahead.

"Where are we going?" I look around, seeing I've never been here before.

"You were once human too. You came with us, but you lost your memory when we came. I found a way to change us all back to normal. Hold on." Lox pushes a button and an opening in the end stone opens up. We go down the ladder, Lox placing stone back over us. When we reach the bottom, there is a lab. He heads over to a bright red potion.

"Drink this. It's what I call a potion of healing. Hopefully it lifts what every curse is on you, making you the Ender creature. Hopefully your memory returns as well." Lox encourages me to drink the potion, so I do. After the entire potion is in my stomach, I start feeling a sweet feeling in my stomach. Slowly, I shrink and my black skin turns a pale skin color. Something lies on my back. I pick it up to find red hair. I'm wearing a dark green sweatshirt with black leggings and green boots.

"Lox?" I say confused.

"It worked! Do you remember anything?" He asks hopefully.

"That I have to order Hero to exterminate Lady." Anger courses through me like the potion. He hugs me, his scales rubbing against my skin.

"You're hurting me!" I manage. He pulls away, grabbing another bottle of the potion. There are 8 bottles now, probably for everyone else. His wings and tail disappear as he turns back to normal. His headphones now are white and green, matching his white shirt.

"We have to get these to everyone. I'll hand out half, you hand out half?" I nod and grab four bottles. After going invisible, I sneak over to Sky's tower. He answers the door looking horrible again. I appear normally and he smiles widely.

"YOU'RE BACK!" He screeches and hugs me, his scales digging into my skin.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND HUGGING ME?" I shriek as he releases. I hand him a bottle of the red liquid.

"Healing potion. It changes you back to normal. It also gave me my memory back." He shrugs and chugs the liquid down. Slowly he returns back to normal.

"YES! BACK TO NORMAL!" He does a little dance of happiness and I dart off, him following closely behind. I reach Snow's house as Lox reaches it.

"How many do you have?" He asks me. I hold up the 3 bottles.

"I'll get my girls and Mac. You can do Snow and your kids." We both nod and enter the house. The little Ender girls of mine appear out of nowhere, making me jump.

"Drink this. It turns you back to normal." I hand them the bottles, which they drink immediately. They return back to their normal selves. I nod at Lox and run to the prisons, where I know Mac is. She tried blowing up a tower and got caught. Mac sits upright when she spots me and I open her door.

"Drink this. It will cure you." I press the bottle into her hand. She drinks it warily and then turns back to the Mac we all know. Lady roars in the distance as we run back to the others, who are huddled in the center.

"You're back." Sky sighs in relief and looks back to Lady. Lady swoops down and shrieks.

"HERON! YOU WILL PAY!" Lady shrieks as she heads towards me. A purple beam hurtles toward me at lightning speed.

"NO!" Luna screams and jumps in front of me, taking the blast in. She screeches in pain and falls to the unforgiving end stone. We all scream in surprise as Lady cackles. Lady flies away as we all run to Luna.

"Why would you do that?" I scold. She smiles weakly, her silver eyes draining. Universe is crying while Lox comforts him.

"You must live on. You are the reason we all never gave up hope. I rather have you live than me. Just remember, you are the one we all would die for…." She starts disappearing while tears stream own her cheeks.

"Luna, you are the best friend I could ever have. Just don't leave me." I start to cry, holding her now pale hand. She smiles weakly again and closes her eyes.

"Don't forget me." She whispers and her breathing stops. Since she is already dead, her body remains there. I sit up and tears fall freely now, sobs making my breathing ragged. Snow pats my back comforting as I look at Luna's still body. I tap Universe and he turns, looking into my eyes.

I nod sadly and he goes over to her limp body.

"No offense to you Heron, but why did she throw her life away like that? She had so much to live for, especially little Starry…" He breaks down sobbing now.

"Who's Starry?" Sky asks sadly.

"Our 3-month year old daughter." Universe sobs harder whenever he sees her, looking at her pale skin sadly.

"We are going to kill that lizard. Don't worry, we will avenge her." Sky says as a portal activates. Universe takes her limp body into the portal and we appear in a forest. After going our separate ways, I end up in my room crying over Luna. I feel so guilty for her death that it makes me sick. There is a knock on the door as Sky comes in.

"Someone is at the door looking for you." He sniffles and I go past him, tears still streaming down my face.

"Hello?" I open the door, not bothering to wipe my tears. I shriek and slam the door. Sky rushes in with a sword, looking for an enemy. He spots me in the corner trembling.

"Who's there?" He opens the door and gasps. His eyes narrow when he realizes who there and his sword raises.

"Get off my property." Sky growls at the person I'm terrified of, who backs away. I run to the phone and call Lox. I also call Universe, who surprisingly comes too.

"The person who shouldn't be alive came. Please help me!" I whisper urgently into the receiver. Lox appears next to me and looks at me urgently.

"Go into your room with the twins. Make sure they stay safe." He commands and I run into the twins' room.

"Come on girls! We have to go to my room. Someone unsafe is here!" I shout as we run to my room. I lock the door behind us and explain who's at the door.

**? POV**

Sky glowers at me with such rage I laugh.

"Get off my property. Before I make you get off." He threatens me with such force it makes me want to laugh again.

"I don't have time for this." I growl. He lunges for me, sword raised.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" He screams at the top of his lungs. I dodge and raise two zombies. They grab his arms with iron grips as he struggles, screaming curse words at me. I smirk and wander into Heron's castle. Her castle looks exactly like Notch's so I head towards the bedroom. Somebody grabs me from behind and puts a sword to my neck.

"Don't move or you will die." My attacker hisses. I recognize it to be Universe. I struggle so he has a harder time holding me in place and finally he is unable to hold me. I wiggle out and raise two skeletons. They train their bows on him and chase him to a corner. I put a protection spell on the skeletons and run towards Heron's room.

"Why are you here?" Lox glares at me when I round the corner. He's in front of her bedroom, most likely protecting it. I glare back at him angrily.

"Get out of my way. Or you will be severely injured." I hiss at him about to explode. He laughs and pulls out an enchanted golden sword. I sprint towards him and dodge his attacks. He grunts whenever I get close to the doorknob and finally I get annoyed. Two creepers come out of the ground and chase him to another corner. I put another protection spell onto my mobs and knock Heron's door down.

**HERON POV**

The door flies off its hinges as he stands there in the doorway, smirking. I shriek and tell the girls to do what I told them to do. They scale a shelf and arm themselves with bows. My fear (still person who remains unnamed) uses a power and the bows fly into a closet. He pushes me against a wall, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"Heron, so nice to see you again." He purrs, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Get out of my house Uncle Steve. You're not welcome here or anywhere on this planet!" I screech. He chuckles grandly and sighs.

"You think I'm Uncle Steve?" He laughs again. I recognize the voice as someone else, but I don't know who. His eyes aren't Uncle Steve's periwinkle color; these eyes are bright orange.

"Who are you?" I whisper in fear.

"Your brother, Herobrine. A witch placed a curse on me making me mortal. I need your help." He looks me straight in the eyes. I gasp and realize it is truly Hero.

"I never recreated any witches. Nor have I ever created witches." I frown and he releases me from the awkward position we were in.

"In the Survival Games the Game-makers used a certain mob creator and a witch was born. The arena's force field failed and everything escaped, custom mobs included. The witches have gone to villages and now live there. I learned the hard way by asking one why it looks different. She poisoned me too." Hero leans against the wall uncomfortably and summons a glass of milk. He drinks it and already looks better.

"Why would you even taunt a witch?" I sigh and the girls climb down.

"I didn't know it was a witch. I forgot what they looked like!" He reasons but I shake my head.

"Honestly I would expect more from you." I laugh at his sudden anger towards me. "I mean, you're the god of destruction, and witches are destructive, so you should know what they looked like!" I scold.

"Just go to Notch and ask for a potion of healing." I roll my eyes as he walks out. I walk out after him as Iris and Lilac climb down from the shelf, watching me warily. I burst out laughing when I see Lox trying to fend off indestructible creepers. He looks at me and mentally asks for help. I wave my wrist and they disappear. We walk into the main hall and I free Universe. I pull Hero behind a pole and put my finger to my lips.

"We're going to prank Sky. I'm going to alter my appearance to make me look hurt. Throw me onto the grass and then appear looking pleased. Disappear and allow Sky to come to me. I'll say that it was a prank and scare the crap out of him." I snicker as I alter my appearance. There's a cut on my leg and arm, a bump on my forehead and a burn on my left elbow. Hero opens the door and throws me out. I groan in actual pain at the impact and Sky cries out.

"You thought you could defeat me? My once powerful niece couldn't take me!" Hero cackles and disappears from sight. The creepers disappear and Sky runs over to me.

"Heron! Notch, he's the devil!" Sky looks at my fake injuries. I cough a little and blood goes onto the grass.

"Sky... I want to tell you something..." My voice is very raspy. He moves closer to my ear as I motion him to.

"Yes?" I see tears forming in his eyes. This is comedy gold right here.

"FOOLED YOU!" I screech in his ear. He yells in fear as I shriek into his eardrum. He's panting as I sit up laughing. Hero appears as I form a potion of healing, handing it to him. He drinks it and his eyes return to normal.

"Seriously? Again?!" Sky pants, looking at the two of us. I go back to my old self as I laugh, watching as he struggles for a breathe. Notch, I love pranking people.

**So... I need your opinion. The story might come to an end soon. This story. But I can make a sequel to this sequel. Like Heron and Sky in their old age. I have a large alternate ending, so look for that in the future... It has a MAJOR Joan of Arc reference at the end. **

**~LilKinny**


	11. SORRY!

**So... this is awkward. I have some news to tell you, so read until the end.**

**I ran out of ideas for this story. Yep, I did. I had all of these scenarios in a notebook, but they all seemed like a "perfect ending to the fairy tale" sort of thing that I despise doing in my writing. So last chapter was the ending OF THIS PART! Yes, you heard me.**

**When I had Writer's Block while writing this before I made my account, I wrote all of these other installments involving a Heron/Sky (or Heky) love story. I even have a Modern Day story involving spilled coffee and a mystery girl. Here are the names of the installments:**

_**1) Tick Tock, Race Against the Clock**_

_**2) What if Lox Didn't Catch Heron?**_

_**3) Alternate Ending to Memories**_

_**4) A Disregarded Goddess**_

**Here are the summaries for each:**

_**1) Tick Tock, Race Against the Clock:**_

_**When Heron, Sky, Lox, Snow, Universe, Luna, Herobrine, Notch, Crazy Uncle Steve and Mac all get invitations to a house located on an abandoned island off the coast of the village, they all travel there by teleport. Once there, their teleportation is disabled by a murderer located within the group. Someone's hiding something, and they're all going to figure it out, even if their lives are on the line. Based off of Agatha Christie's **__**And Then There Were None**__** and the rhyme **__**Ten Little Indians**__**, Tick Tock, Race Against the Clock is a murder mystery that will leave you in suspense until the very end, or the epilogue.**_

_**2) What if Lox Didn't Catch Heron?**_

_**When Sky ordered someone to catch Heron in What the Overlander, Lox grabbed her before her escape. What is she had an ability to jump higher and grabbed Mika before Lox caught her? Find out how Heron and Sky grow together in this oneshot. Sorry, it's way to short to be put into chapters.**_

_**3) Alternate Ending to Memories:**_

_**When the Queen of Minecraftia, or Heron's mother, comes to Sky to revive her daughter, he doesn't get every item correct and the world suffers. What if the Queen accepted the butter sword? In this installment to Memories, Sky and Heron fall apart, grow together and the end will leave you in pieces. Joan of Arc reference at the end with a humorous twist on it.**_

_**4) A Disregarded Goddess:**_

_**After reading A Child Called It, this idea popped into my head. Notch is the abusive brother who beats Heron for doing little things wrong. Herobrine is her savior, and brings her the village where he leaves her in the hands of BajanCanadian and his three younger brothers. How can Heron cope with her new life when she still has life itself resting on her shoulders?**_

**Also, many people have been asking me to fix my grammar or get a Beta. Here is my reason. Chicken. Just kidding. After using grammar check on Word, I became reliable on the grammar check to fix MOST mistakes. Sometimes I'm just tired from a long day, other times I skip over them when rereading my chapter. **

**So look out for the installments, and also check out ****_Katniss,_**** or a Mama parody involving Katniss, Prim and their little sister Violet (who I made up).**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
